


And Roombas Have Feelings Too!

by Talle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Cryogenics, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Fluff, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gen, Good Elijah Kamski, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Being Awesome, Parent Hank Anderson, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talle/pseuds/Talle
Summary: It’s hard to say what goes down in a case when the FBI decide to direct it, its even harder to determine who to trust and what’s going on when all that you’re given is a name and a face.Even if the team on the job ARE the DPD’s best men — er, Android... and local precinct asshole... and alcoholic drunkard... Fowler is CERTAIN he made the right choice when duty called.(At least he still hopes so — his job is kinda on the line here.)





	1. The Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello! 
> 
> Welcome to this little fic of mine, something which I’ve spent about an entire week to write up!
> 
> Before we jump into this, yes, I’ve already completed the entire thing (wow aren’t I amazing) but I’ll be revising some parts as I post, so it won’t all be released straight away.
> 
> At least there’s frequent updates assured!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this small segment :)

Connor never really minded whenever Captain Fowler called him in. Usually, whenever such instance occurred, he’d be accompanied by a rather dishevelled Lieutenant Hank Anderson, father figure and close friend who was always somehow there whenever he needed. Today, he was standing next to Gavin Reed.

The extra addition to the duo now turned trio was a bold move from the man behind the desk, who was clearly frustrated with the predicament he had been left behind with. A hand massaged at his temple, a possible sign of a headache beginning to form as he sighed deeply, eyeing the men within the office.

“Quit your bitching, I don’t want to hear it.” Was the first thing he had said, eyeing the two humans presently. Connor could also see how they were both mere seconds away from releasing a tantalising remark, something of which would most likely have been vulgar. Hank and Reed shut up immediately. “I know as much as the next guy how you hate each other’s loins, but for the love of god, there’s a time and place for your fucking bickering.”

Gavin snorted in disregard for what the captain had said, sneering at Connor with distaste before deciding that he had shown them a healthy dose of daily hatred. “Surely there are better officers available in comparison to these fucktards.” A thumb was jerked in their general direction, “You can’t seriously be placing me with an alcoholic and a-“

“Reed, if you seriously do not think that you can handle their presence, I suggest you turn in your badge and your gun and get the hell out of here, I don’t have time for stuck up idiots.” Reed didn’t speak again as Fowler reached behind his desk drawer for a folder, taking the silence as an answer. “Right, if everyone is all happy... the FBI wants us to take on one of their cases.”

Connor frowned as Hank’s face twisted into that of surprise, a questioning eyebrow raised. “Captain, the FBI takes cases from us.” The android pointed out, just as confused as his partners. “Why would they enlist our help?”

“That’s because our DPD has the three of you, all of which were specifically requested to work on this... situation. I don’t know exactly why, but I was told it’s due to your skill sets, Connor being the most advanced android, Anderson the youngest Lieutenant of his time and Reed the most efficient detective in the Red Ice Task Force.” Fowler paused, a hand patting the folder beside him. “You three are to be investigating this case, which due to the complexity, must not be discussed with anyone aside from the three of you. Is that clear?”

Gavin could only wonder what kind of messed up government bullshit he was sticking his hands into as he nodded along with the old man and Android. The folder was not discussed in that moment of time and instead was handed off to Connor who was assumed to give a briefing of the job once done reading the paperwork. It was concerning to Hank, who by then was well aware of the secrecy of the task, giving the offending paper a glare for good measure.

“I wonder what kind of juicy government secretes we’re about to uncover.” Gavin grinned as he flipped through the folder in Connor’s arms. Hank was going to tell him off for his disrespectful rush to see the job description but paused when he took in the way the man’s facial features frowned. “Ok the actual fuck?”

Connor also had taken a look at the file, frowning in a perturbed expression as he scanned for any small errors. “Task, find and locate 02.” Connor read aloud in a hushed tone,“ This format was certainly set our differently in comparison to other cases they’d taken in the past. For starters, there was an insane amount of detail and the cover page had a large “classified” stamp over it, like those stereotypical files in yellow paper sleeves that you’d see in spy movies.

“02? Do they mean the kid in the pic?” The question wasn’t directly aimed to anyone but the silence confirmed their suspicions. Fowler had decided to leave his office for a break by then, looking at the three before shaking his head with a frown, Gavin’s voice already raising in annoyance.

“Well what the fuck you think old man?”

Hank decided to ignore the small outburst as he read over the information. “Shit, they really went into full detail about the kid’s location and behavioural patterns... what, she looks merely 15? 16? What’s the stats?”

Connor scanned the image on cue, only to frown when his GUI turned up empty. “There’s nothing about this “02” girl.” He said, flicking between the thick pages for any more information that could assist in deciphering who they were in search of. “No name, no date of birth, no records.” He looked at Gavin and Hank intently, “She’s not even registered as a citizen of the United States... “

“What the fuck you saying? She some terrorist from some fucking country?” Gavin sneered, a finger dragging along the words of the report. “They seem to have a good idea of where the dumb bitch was last seen, I doubt they’d have needed you two, this could have been a fucking one man job.”

“Shut the fuck up Reed or I’ll make sure you never walk again.” Hank threatened, hands tightening into fists. He stared at Gavin as he folded his arms, the younger man rolling his eyes as he scoffed, seemingly unaffected. Connor scanned him; his heart rate had increased dramatically however he refrained from saying anything, least he wanted the mission jeopardised. “Connor? Is there anything at all that could be useful?”

Connor shook his head, “I can’t access any records outside of the US, but from sources I can gather, she has no background links.” He stared at the girl’s picture, a normal profile photo of a girl who wore a plain white outfit. She didn’t seem to smile, she appeared dazed and confused.

“Ok... so what does that mean?”

“She doesn’t even exist.” Connor replied, turning to hand the file to Hank.

“Fuck.” Gavin cursed, his legs pacing up and down the room, frustratingly tousling his hair. “Fuck, what the hell is the FBI up to? I knew these shitheads were bad news.”

“Judging by the classified name and lack of information in regards to her origins, I’m assuming that 02 is part of something secretive, hence why we were entrusted and no one else.” Connor provided, a frown at his lips.

“Jesus, always thought it’d be Area 51 or some secret Illuminati shit... but this? She’s just a girl...”

“Kinda reminds me of that old Netflix show Stranger Things.” Gavin frowned, staring at the photo. “Recon its a similar story?”

Hank raised an eyebrow at the compliance the detective provided. “Suddenly feeling kind are we?” He questioned, earning a snort and a glare from the man in question.

“The quicker we work through this, the quicker I’m out of the government’s radar. I didn’t sign up for this shit, I may hate the both of you but I hate this case more.” The look of disgust was one that Connor had become well acquainted with, however seeing this expression directed at anything but Hank or him was something new.

“Well, I believe the best idea is to investigate the last known location. She’s human, so her actions are easier to trace than an androids, and judging by the looks of things, she’s on the run.” Connor pointed out, almost wondering aloud as to why the FBI would want to hide a kid away. Hank seemed to be following a similar thinking pattern.

“I think she might know shit and secrets that they don’t want out.” He hypothesised, “Although to do this to a kid? That’s fucked, even if she does know the nuclear launch codes or something.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, snorting in amusement. “Care to elaborate on what you find entertaining Detective Reed?” Connor asked. Gavin snarled at the android’s remark, offering a snide comment in return.

“That kid looks like the definition of an eshay.” Hank groaned and rolled his eyes at the statement, offering no help to Connor who looked just as lost as the girl in the photo.

He did a search for “eshay” but frowned when nothing popped up in his search. He tried again, using a different format but only sighed when he was met with another dead end. “What’s an eshay?”

Gavin laughed, somewhat dishevelled and all over the place as he tried to compose himself. “You dumb or what? Can’t do a little google search or something in your computer brain huh?” He mocked, earning a warning stare from Hank. He cleared his throat, correcting his outburst hesitantly before straightening his back.

“Fine, Jesus.” He retorted, a lack of care presented in his stance. “It’s the Aussie slang for those knocked up messy troubled kids, it wasn’t a well known slang but it was used more often in the early 2010s.”

Connor began to run a search with the additional information he had gathered, surprising himself as he now had access to new information in regards to the type of slang used. He certainly found the early 2000s and 2010s an interesting time, one where androids hadn’t yet existed and humanity was still learning to cope with equality. They still did, which Connor supposed meant that humans were still quite far away from being the “perfect” intelligent life, but that didn’t bother him at that moment. The revolution was a step forward; that’s all he needed to care about.

Hank snapped his fingers before Connor was brought back to the present time, nodding his head to prove he was listening. “Then let’s head there now and see what clues we can pick up on, I doubt it would be hard to find a kid all dressed in white.”

Gavin only spat in their faces before exiting Fowler’s office with the case file in hand, a small “We take my car.” trailing behind like a demand. Connor and Hank shared a look before the lieutenant sighed tiredly. “He’s always been a prick, just ignore him.” He offered, before clapping the Android on the back and guiding him towards the door.

Connor smiled despite the rudeness he’d endured from Gavin, nodding along to Hank’s words. “Trust me.” He said, eyes following Gavin’s form as he pushed aside an officer, bellowing a command for more pathway. He didn’t understand the detective although he figured it would all be in due time. With that in mind, he traced his footsteps.

“I know.”

———————————————————  

  
The adrenaline that pumped through your veins were the only reason you knew you hadn’t collapsed in exhaustion, why you knew you had energy to move, to run, to sneak out of that godforsaken place.

It didn’t matter where your bare feet took you, it didn’t matter that your legs were burning and your lungs threatened to burst. The throb in your throat as you gasped for air, feet hammering as you ran in any direction, it was the first time you truely felt alive after so long.

You rounded a corner, the street sign flickering in a neon light tag, “Lafayette Avenue” it read, making you decide to seek shelter in an apparently nice looking neighbourhood. The sign didn’t provide any clue as to where you were, for all you knew, you couldn’t recognise the surroundings of the environment.

A park was to your left, almost empty aside from the occasional people with their dogs, walking and laughing as their pets exchanged gestures of affection. You felt your heart ache with a different pain, you wanted that closeness too.

With a heavy pant, your speeding slowed to a casual walk, you hadn’t any idea how long you had been running and hiding from anything or anyone that resembled a person from the law. You weren’t even sure of the original location you had been held at, all that you knew was that you had to get back home, you had to find your family. You walked to the park bench and sat down, rubbing your sore feet as you stared at the strange uniform you wore. You were determined to get back.

You just had to.


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being given a case to crack, the newly formed trio begin their search, but what they find isn’t what they learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the chapter!
> 
> So I did right this back in June, but I wrote it to be Serb in different times etc.
> 
> I hope you like this update!

Connor had begun to walk back to Gavin’s car after questioning a couple of androids that had claimed they may have seen what the trio were looking for. Hank waited patiently for Connor to speak whereas the younger male was clearly in a rush, tapping a foot impatiently into the ground.

“So? What the fuck they say? They useful or what?” He probed, a sense of violation echoed among his throat.

“They’ve seen the girl, she headed down towards the park in Lafayette Avenue.” Connor announced, Hank nodding in approval before standing up from the bench he had sat on. Gavin flicked a cigarette into the trash can, the butt burning out as it made contact with the remnants of litter.

“That’s literally a block down, let’s get a fuckin move on-“

“Gavin, I believe we should walk there instead.” Connor piped up quickly, stalling the detective’s motives. Gavin glared furiously, car keys falling limp on his finger.

“It’s Detective Reed to you, plastic.” He sneered, a finger jabbing into his chest. “And I say we take the fucking car.” Connor blinked, unaffected by the threat.

“My apologies Detective, but so you know, it’s not plastic, it’s Connor.” He said neutrally.

“I’ll call you whatever the fuck-“

“Enough.” Hank demanded, standing between the two, “Reed, shut the fuck up, and don’t you dare call Connor that again. We’re walking, whether you like it or fucking not because I sure as hell don’t feel like alerting the damn girl of our presence and giving chase.”

Gavin grit his teeth as he begrudgingly trailed behind the two, watching them walk with judgemental manner. “Gonna alert her my ass.” He mimicked, stomping his feet in anger.

“Your ability to comply is greatly appreciated Detective.” Connor said lightly, making space in the footpath for Gavin to squeeze between himself and Hank.

Gavin shoved past the two, taking larger strides as he led the way to the location, missing the confused stares that the lieutenant and android shared. Connor refrained from saying anything, allowing Gavin to get his way for the sake of simplicity.

“It’s been documented that we don’t interview her, we just hand her back to the FBI.” Connor stated, a frown forming across his features. “However that defies protocol.”

“They’re the FBI. Best to do whatever the fuck they say before we end up like that runaway bitch.” Gavin called out, following the path that turned the corner. He eyed the street sign.

“But she ran away for a reason.” Connor pointed out, “And if we find her this easily, I wonder why the FBI couldn’t have sent a search party.”

“They’re busy assholes.” Hank explained, “They probably don’t want to look suspicious so they send the police after their shit... as for the girl, I have no idea why we reroute the protocol, let’s just find her first.”

Finding her was apparently the easy part, the trio instantly recognising her body laying limp across one of the wooden seats of the park. People had seemed to avoid her, so no one was there when they approached.

“Is she an android? Looks like another one of you plastics.” Gavin snorted as Connor scanned her sleeping form.

“No, she’s human...” his eyes widened at a realisation, catching Hank’s eye in the process.

“What is it son?” He asked, glancing back and forth between the girl and Android.

“She’s still not coming up on the data base.” He said hesitantly, nudging her arm. The girl stiffened, stirring slightly before eyes flickering open.

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!” She gasped, bolting upright before hugging her knees, the look of petrifying fear splattered across her face.

“Hang on, it’s ok, calm down.” Connor began, a hand gently placed on her shoulder. Her stress levels swayed at 80%, heart beat irregular.

“Who the hell are you?!” She mumbled, eyes dancing between the three men surrounding her.

“We’re-“

“Just making sure you’re ok.” Connor cut in from Gavin, looking over his shoulder to give him a threatening stare. He directed his attention back to the girl. “What’s your name? Do you need help?”

There was a moment of pause, confusion and lack of knowing glossing over your eyes, you weren’t entirely sure whether or not you could trust the three men in front of you, they felt invasive and you could only image the terrors in store for you if they meant trouble.

You sank back further into your seat, shrugging the man’s arm from your shoulder, your eye setting sight on the blue little ring in his temple. Suddenly all prior fears were gone, and your interests were instead on finding your ground.

“The fuck is THAT?” You yelped, earning an amused snort from the man to your right, wearing a hoodie of sorts.

“What is what?” The older man, on your left, frowned, confused.

“The... the little.” Your hand pointed to your own head as an indication.

“We need to focus on you for now, what’s your name? Do you have family we can contact?” The man repeated, this time more forward with his question. You held a gaze with the intrusive little circle.

“I... Yes... I have family... now answer my question.” You exchanged, glancing nervously at the three strange men. You felt nervous, you didn’t trust them. You were scared.

“Very well.” The middle one replied, seemingly confused, “That’s my LED biocomponent.” He explained.

“A What?” You asked, choking up in bewilderment. You wanted to remind yourself to keep your guard up, but distracting your fears appeared to be the only coping mechanism your brain wanted to follow.

“Honey, we need you to focus right now, are you feeling ok?... You were just here all alone.” The older man soothed, kneeling down below your height gently.

“My family live... live...” you paused, heart rate spiking as you tried to recall the memory. “I can’t remember...” you whispered, astonished and in disbelief. You tried to think, but any thought about your family slipped away the more you tried.

“You have mild brain trauma, do you remember anything at all?” The weird man quipped.

“Great job tin can, you’re scaring her. She obviously doesn’t know what the fuck you dumb barbie dolls are.” The other guy spoke.

“What you are?” You repeated, glancing at the man, nervously questioning the words you’d heard.

“Yes... I suppose that may make things easier... I am an Rk800 Detective Android.” The man said slowly, “A prototype... my name is Connor.” He explained.

Your mind raced with questions. Androids? This was a thing? Since when did androids exist? The most you knew about advanced technology was the latest iPhone X and Amazon Alexa. How did this suddenly happen? You appeared too distracted by what he was to miss the crucial tittle that would have told you his part in the law. You stared to the left.

“Do you think you can tell us your name?” The older man asked slowly, a reassuring hand patting your knee as you stared in confusion.

Your eyes blurred as your focus was lost, seemingly staring into nothing as you answered as if on auto pilot. “(Y/n).” You mumbled, eyebrows frowning.

You met gaze with the supposed android named Connor, heart beating a quick rhythm within your chest. “(Y/n) (l/n).”

The guy to your right stepped forward and shoved Connor aside roughly. “Ok (y/n)...” he began. “Do you remember anything?” You closed your eyes shut but opened them just as quickly. It hurt to much to remember. You shook your head lightly, the movement making the world spin.

“I... I don’t even know where I am.” You began. “Androids are a thing? Last time I checked, the most advanced AI was those Amazon Alexa’s... are you sure you’re not pranking me? Or maybe I’m dreaming?” Your mind was hazy as words tumbled out.

The two men either sides of Connor exchanged a look, The android seeming to be confused. “What is the matter Hank?” He stared at the older man.

“Amazon Alexas... those things are old.” He began, “Like 2018 kinda thing.” The other man looked at you, the only one without a name.

“Yo kid, what’s the date today?” He rushed, almost in disbelief by what he was seeing. Your body trembled, somehow predicting that your answer wasn’t going to be anywhere near correct.

“25th of May, 2018.” You said slowly, the different facial expressions already answering your fears. “Is it not that?” You hesitantly spoke.

Hank shook his head as Connor began to open his mouth to speak. He closed it again, seemingly unsure with how to respond. A nerve in your body told you that this was wrong, that these men, androids or whatever, were clearly stating that it wasn’t right.

“It’s currently the 12th of October...” Hank said, pausing as if struggling to say more. “The 12th of October... 2039.” Your eyes widened.

“That’s bullshit.” You trembled, Connor touching your hand slowly.

“(Y/n)... what’s the last thing you remember?” You flinched and jerked your body away, standing up shakily. No, they were joking, right? Some sick joke that you were a victim of.

“No way. No fucking way... I... that’s not possible!” You said, frozen in your stance.

“(Y/n)... the difference in years is rather large, usually it’s normal for around a year of memory to be lost... but the trauma your brain sustained cannot be the reason for this... when were you born?”

You began freaking out, hands fidgeting numbly. “2002.” You muttered under your breath.

“Wait... the fuck? What month and day?” The unknown man asked.

“Why should I tell you?” You said nervously, already knowing that you had provided them with too much information.

“Gavin, we were already told that protocols -“

“It’s Detective Reed dipshit.”

“Guys, shut up, you’re freaking her out.”

You began to feel your legs throb with adrenaline. Detective? Protocols? Your brain clicked the pieces. The cops were after you, they found you, and you gave them too much information. They were going to take you away, bring you back to where ever you were from.

“KEEP AWAY!” You screamed, backing away from the group.

“(Y/n), please calm down.” Hank said desperately, “We promise that we only want to help-“

“No!” You yelled, thankful that most of the park had been empty when you arrived. You were making quite the scene, but that didn’t stop you from trying to escape.

“(Y/n), running is pointless, as an android, I have no energy limit, I’d catch you eventually. Just calm down and we can talk-“ you had already bolted off, knowing very well that Connor was keeping true to his words.

You’re eyes darted everywhere for a place to hide, but nothing seemed to be suitable. No matter what, you refused to believe that the year was so far into the future, it wasn’t possible, it couldn’t have been. You felt yourself slam into someone and only screamed as you recognised it as the “Detective Reed”.

“LET ME GO! LET ME FUCKING-“

“Connor stop chasing her, for fucks sakes you’re all lunatics.” You hushed up as the detective protected you behind him. “And you, shut the fuck up before you get your ass in anymore trouble.” He roughly shoved you back to the bench you were at as your body trembled. He pulled out a pair of cuffs and unhinged them, rolling his eyes warily. “I swear the sooner we dump her at the Fed’s front door, the sooner I can go fucking home.”

“What the fuck Connor? Reed? You two I swear to god the poor kid!” Hank shoved Reed away and frowned at Connor. “She’s freaking out, the FBI want her and we’ve broken protocol! There’s more shit going on here than asking her what fucking month she was born - we already get it!” Hank seethed.

He reminded you of a parent in a way, defending their child as bullies cornered them. His words were harsh and impactful, silencing the two almost immediately, making you feel somehow safer as your selective hearing picked up on key words. By the sounds of things, Hank wasn’t too happy with the feds who were after you, which meant that at least he would be willing to hear your side of things. Right?

“Why do the FBI want me?” You squeaked, covering your mouth after the words tumbled out helplessly.

“We were hoping you would know...” Connor sighed, “Which is apparent that you don’t... in any case, you broke free from them and ran off, we were just called in to get you no questions asked...”

“Well we already fucked that part up.” Reed spat.

“For fucks sake - Gavin, shut the hell up.” Hank intervened. Gavin was probably Reed’s first name, leading you to feel an odd sense of comfort for him despite the rough exterior. You shook your head, you didn’t have time to think about that.

“We can’t just bring her to the feds, Perkins wants her for some reason.” Hank said, Gavin groaning in response.

“Of course we can’t! Nothings ever that fucking simple with Hank and his Plastic Pet!” He began pacing in anger, a hand gripping the locks on his head.

Connor turned to you, patiently waiting for you to realise his attention was directed at yourself. You nod, allowing him to speak as he so seemingly needed to. “In order to help you, we need to know as much as possible.” You swallowed thickly.

“You guys were told to bring me back.” You pointed out.

“Yeah but we aren’t really close with those dingbats anyway, so long as no one says shit-“ Hank gave Gavin a knowing look. “We’ll figure this out... close this case without handing you back... stage some death or shit... but first we need to find out what they were doing with you so we know what we’re up against.

The pit of your stomach dropped. No, this was just too easy.

Regardless, you nodded hesitantly, eyeing your fingers as you picked at the skin of your nails. It was a nervous habit of yours to do so, not that it helped much, it often just left you with bleeding cuticles. “Fine... all I know is that I have no idea where I am.” You began slowly. “How I got as you said, so many years past the day I thought it was is clueless... my family are a blank, I can remember I think my mom’s name at the most? I was born April 2nd 2002...” you were silent after that.

“Wait April 2nd?” Gavin spat, “You’re fucking joking me.” He screamed in rage before punching a tree and screaming again. You laughed, it wasn’t the first time you’d seen someone do such a thing, however your face returned to a neutral standpoint quickly after.

“What’s his fucking problem?” Hank mused.

“I suspect it has to do with the fact that (y/n) is older than him.” Your head snapped to Gavin’s direction.

“I’m what now?” You asked, perplexed by the idea of being older than an adult man while still a teenager yourself.

“Yes. Detective Reed was born on the 7th of October, 2002.” Connor blinked his eyes relatively fast, the little light flashing a yellow before neutralising. “And based on what you’ve told me, I think I managed to find some records of your own, what do you remember your mother’s name to be?”

You answered him doubtfully, reminding the three how your memory was terrible. After a few seconds, and a lot more blinking seizures from Connor, he smiled excitedly and announced that he had located a file that matched your description.

“How come you couldn’t find it before?” Hank asked, eyeing Gavin who grumbled about his bruised hand.

“It was locked in an FBI system. Someone there tampered with it.” He frowned, “No matter, I now have all the information necessary to determine your past, perhaps reminding you can help trace back how we are in this current situation?”

Gavin hissed at Connor before taking a seat beside you, “Well what are you waiting for? Get a move on!” Hank slapped Gavin on the arm in response to his crude behaviour, silencing him immediately. You laughed, boys always seemed to be idiots.

“Very well, your file states here; (Y/n) (l/n), born 2nd of April, 2002, resides in 43/ 193 Covenant St Detroit. Daughter to (mother name) and (father name) both whom are deceased as off 2023. Attended Ravendale High -“

“Wait, back track.” Gavin paused. “Did you say Ravendale High?” Everyone turned to the Detective, eyebrow raised suspiciously.

“Yes, is there any particular reason why?”

Gavin turned to stare at you before his mouth opened in confusion. “I knew it was to fucked to be a coincidence...” he began, “We were in the same fucking school.”

It was then that your mind exploded with a series of pains, each spreading to the furthest corners of your mind, throbbing and aching as memories were thrown around your headspace. It was unbearable, the unexpected amount of pain that was bestowed to you, causing you to clutch your head in agony as random little notes popped into your head.

“Jesus fuck - is she ok?” Hank gasped, turning to Connor as if he could procure an answer.

“She’s experiencing a head rush- too many memories are wearing her down. I think it’s a side affect to whatever she’s been through.” He knelt beside you as hot tears formed in your eyes. “We need to get her out of here.” You heard, “Gavin get your car, Hank, I need your coat.” You felt a warm item of clothing draped over your body as two thin but strong arms lifted you off the seat. You felt light as the wind blew against your face, allowing you to succumb to the numbness of black.

 ——————————————————— 

“She’s passed out.” Connor notified his partners.

“Gavin, hurry the fuck up.” It was a scramble to get to the detective’s car, Connor hurrying to place you in a seat and buckle you in as everyone else entered the vehicle. It was quiet after the frenzy, your light breathing being the only thing to break the silence.

Then Gavin spoke. “That actually is a girl that was in my school.” He mumbled, astonished himself at what was happening, “There’s no other way to say it. We had bio together, she moved schools but I mean, man, it’s definitely her.”

“Are you certain?” Hank asked, turning around in his seat to face you.

“Definitely.” His grip on the wheel tightened, “She used to hang out with fucking Kamski back in 8th grade before he decided to be smarter than everyone else.”

“Kamski? He attended your school also?” Connor asked, surprised by this information.

“Yeah, that bastard definitely did, why didn’t I notice it was her before?” He mumbled, head shaking. “I used to think she was pretty and shit.”

“Yeah well unfortunately for you, you’re high school crush just seems a tad pedophilic right now.” Hank said, turning to stare at the Detective.

He was clearly stressed out by the situation, eyes remaining glued to one spot as he drove them to Hank’s residence. He didn’t say anything more after that, choosing to keep his thoughts to himself and bite back any threat he felt rise to his throat. Hank felt sorry for the man in some confusingly complicated way.

The car eventually pulled up into the driveway and Gavin fumbled with the car lock desperately, only then did he manage to take three shaky steps before purging his stomach’s entire contents into the road draining system. He doubled over, hacking and wheezing before he was gagging on nothing but air, breathing ragged as Hank pat his back lightly.

“Jesus, was it really that much for you? Come on you bastard, I know she’s technically your age or whatever and it’s hard to wrap around your head, but when you’re done throwing up loogies in the drain, we got a case to crack.” Hank said, stepping aside to let Gavin walk.

The detective shot him a death glare, body feeling heavy as he eyed the girl he was once a classmate with, being carried into the house by Connor. It was too much for him to try and figure it out, so instead he shoved by the Lieutenant unapologetically and made his way into the house.

“Whatever the fuck you say.” He called, leaving Hank to wonder how the fuck he managed to end up like this while remaining sober of all things.

“Fuck I think I need a beer.” He sighed, staring at your limp body as he shook his head, he could see Sumo being led away from the centre of attention as you were placed on his couch and tucked in with his coat. “Fuck I’m too old for this; make it three.”


	3. Wonders of Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation later and you’re suddenly brought to the modern era, learning a few things that you definitely hadn’t expected.
> 
> Who knew the future could be so advanced?

The small dining table had only ever been accustomed for one person, despite the multiple chairs that guarded the circumference. It was now seating three, two more than it once did and seemed more lively than Hank could ever recall.

“We really shouldn’t be sitting and waiting.” Connor frowned, turning behind him to take a swift look at your sleeping form. “We should be trying to figure out why the FBI wants her instead of playing canasta.” He expertly fanned out the playing cards in his hand, fiddling with the plastic rectangles.

“Yeah well, we really can’t do anything until she wakes up.” Hank sighed, taking a gulp from his fourth bottle of beer, “You’re absolutely shit at this Reed, this is my third set and all yours a fucking dirty.”

Gavin smirked, a look of mirth on his face as he exchanged his 2 of diamonds for a 4 of hearts. “Whose got a dirty set now mother fucker?” He smugly announced, a hand showcasing the cards he had.

“As per rule of canasta, you still have two dirty sets - but you are not opponents, you’re team members.” Connor took note of the score between the two humans, smiling playfully, “and even with the two of you teaming against me, I have yet to be overtaken.”

Gavin groaned before slumping in his chair, drumming his fingers against the surface before sighing heavily. “Honestly the FBI is always doing illegal shit, we can’t really stop em. I say we just hand the girl back.”

“You’re just sour that she’s older than you.” Hank teased, “besides, aren’t you even concerned or at least curious as to why a kid you went to high school with has just suddenly turned up out of the blue like time has frozen?”

“We’ll be dead for this.” Gavin mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Dead if we’re caught - which we won’t be.” Connor corrected, “If we expose the FBI for this, imagine how many other teenagers would be liberated. Imagine how many other teens are in the same predicament as (y/n). We can help them.”

As much as Gavin hated to admit it, Connor had a liable point, and so began to grumble about how the FBI were terrible people. No one could disagree no matter how volatile the detective’s words were.

To Gavin, it should have been a simple case. A single man case that would have taken an hour tops to locate and apprehend you. But clearly this wasn’t happening, clearly this was taking longer than an hour, and now, he was sitting in his most despised cop duo’s house, bitterly playing a game of canasta because his phone was running low on charge.

He laughed inwardly, how the hell did he end up in this situation of all things imaginable? And yet... his curiousness for what whatever it was that happened to you had decided to get the better of him, piqued his interest just enough that pretending to be somewhat manageable for Hank and Connor was just now a thing.

“This situation is just fucked up.” He finished, earning a blank stare from Connor. “Go fucking stare at something else you tin-“

“Shut the fuck up Reed.” Hank sighed, beer placed down on the table. “Take your head out of your ass.” The detective scoffed, crossing his arms as he kicked away from the table, deciding he was done with their little card game. Hank mumbled under his breath, something about the correlations of Gavin and a prepubescent teenage boy, however Reed didn’t react, simply missing the insult due to your stirring.

“She’s waking up- fucking finally.” He stood up clumsily and stretched his body, pulling his hoodie down as it rode up his torso. Walking over to you, he plopped onto the floor and stared up, eyeing your movements as you’re eyes fluttered open, tired arms reaching out to rub them.

Connor joined Gavin on the floor shortly after, keeping space between as Hank went for the small space on the couch remaining next to your feet.

Your face contorted from a hopeful smile to that of regrets, almost too quickly for your liking. “It wasn’t a dream then... huh?” You mumbled, voice groggy from disuse. You sat up, hand reaching for your head as you hissed, the lingering pain from before wafting in. “Got any pain killers?” You moaned, turning around slowly to Hank.

“Yes, I’ll get some.” Connor took the initiative to retrieve the meds and a glass of water, making sure that your vitals were healthy. After passing them to you, you thanked him, downing the pills with one swift gulp. Your vitals were scanned again, stress levels appearing optimal by the minute.

“So.” You heaved a heavy sigh, “I have questions.”

Gavin snorted in protest. “Not happening - we’ve got a time bomb ticking for when the feds finally catch on-“

“Which they won’t because we won’t be fucking morons.” Hank cut in, “She’s got a ton of questions and we’re answering em. She’s got like, fuck, 2 decades worth of time to catch up on.”

“The FBI-“

“We’re answering her questions.” Hank said decidedly, “Although I see you’re point, so we’ll have to be quick with our answers.” He turned to you as you rotated to sit up.

The pain in your head had begun to fade as the pills did their job, the drilling in your skull subsiding to the point where it brought you relief when you found you could move without discomfort.

“Yeah, sure.” You nodded, “I don’t have many... but I want to know the whole ordeal with... him...” you’re eyes locked with Connor’s own, studying them as if to believe that the longer you stared, the more sense it would make. Unfortunately it did no such thing so you averted your gaze, sight dragging across the blue LED submerged in his head, towards the man that sat a little way next to him.

He had to know right?

“Androids?” Gavin asked, clarifying your question, rolling his eyes only after you nodded your head silently. “God, yeah sure.” A hand dragged over his face in exasperation, “Uh fuck... I dunno... remember Eli?”

You remained silent for a second, digging through the thoughts locked in a vault as you searched for someone named “Eli”. It almost hurt to bring focus to something you couldn’t quite remember and a part of you was just frustrated you were so helpless. “I-I don’t...” you said bitterly as Gavin clicked his tongue.

“This is gonna be an issue trying to figure out what’s up with you.” Hank said, “Hopefully your memory comes back... maybe whatever happened to you caused temporary amnesia?” His suggestion was a good theory, to which you shrugged in response.

“Possibly... maybe the more I remember the easier it will be.”

“That seems like a good plan for now.” Connor said, tilting his head, “I’ve scanned your vitals, you appear to be healthy however your blood circulation is low, you’ve been exposed to unnatural environments which may be effecting things.” You nod thoughtfully.

“I guess that makes sense...” you agreed, turning back to Gavin, “Maybe catching me up on things will help.”

The detective nodded his head before fishing his phone out, swiping a little before turning the screen to you.

A class photo met your gaze, you could recognise yourself immediately, the one kid on the left next to two boys. “That’s you and I, and that kid is Eli.” Gavin zoomed in on the three of you, handing you the phone, “We didn’t talk that much, but you and Eli were friends, except-“

“Eli left school for Uni.” You finished, squinting at the picture as you nodded feverishly, “Yeah, I remember him... what was his name... Eli... Elijah... Elijah something... Kamski?” Hank nodded at your guess.

“Yep, that’s him.” He confirmed, “Kamski is the man of the century.” You frowned in confusion, returning the phone to Gavin before directing your attention to Connor.

“Kamski went on to create Cyberlife, specialising in androids.” Connor explained, “He is the inventor of my species, one of the greatest minds alive.”

You’re eyes widened as you accept what you were told. You weren’t sure why, but it appeared to make sense, familiarity with the achievement and the figure seeming to link in a way that supported the information.

“So Eli invented androids...” you restated.

“Yah, then the dingbat submitted his philosophical ass to isolation and watched the world burn as his machines created an android revolution last year.” Hank said, “Connor here and his little friends began becoming sentient and shit, so now, androids are considered equal to human.”

“Even if they are just fucking machines.” Gavin sneered.

“And we are going to respect them AND Connor.” Hank cut in warningly.

“Wait so... I really have been gone for a long time.” You mumbled finally. “I’m suppose to be... like you.” You stared at Gavin interestedly, the look on your face questioning what you saw. It was silent for a second before you let out a small tsk from your lips. “What made you decide to be a detective?” You finally asked, a look of surprise coming from the man.

“I thought this was about catching you up on-“

“It is.” You interjected, “I want to know your story.”

“We can have high school reunions after we figure out what’s up with you.” Hank cut in, curiously looking at Gavin who appeared to be to bewildered to talk.

“Ok then.” You said defeatedly, “All I’m saying is that I never expecting someone such as Gavin to go for the DPD.”

“What’s that meant to mean?” He shot back.

“Oh nothing, you said it wasn’t relevant no?” You smirked, turning to Connor. “Well then, what questions do you have?”

The LED on his head flickered yellow as he processed your words, smiling lightly afterwards. “This question may be redundant, but do you remember anything? What’s the first thing you remembered about the area you ran away from?”

You shivered slightly in response to your mind wandering to where you were. It wasn’t pretty, you weren’t sure how you ended up there, but it was uncomfortable and claustrophobic.

You swallow thickly before nodding. “I don’t remember how I got there... but it was dark. And I couldn’t breathe... I was in this tube thing and I think I was underwater? It was... cold... and I had something on my mouth.”

“Did you see what it was?” Hank asked,

“Not until I broke free.” You said, “I busted a glass window and the water got out... it was pitch black, I couldn’t see shit... but when I reached out the window, I felt cold walls and tubes... I opened the thing I was in from the outside and there was a little light.” You paused, drawing a shaky breath.

“There were hundreds of vats, like those water tank things... the thing on my mouth was a tube... it freaked me out, I left, but there were so many vats...”

“How did you escape?” Gavin asked, turning to look at the android and Lieutenant in question, hoping that either of them could piece together what was happening. It didn’t look like they were having any luck either.

“Someone entered, they left the door open, I ran the fuck out.” You said quickly, I don’t know where I ended up, it was isolated... all I did was run straight and away.”

After speaking, you went silent, almost unsure if anything you had said was believed. It seemed ridiculous the more you said it, but you had to hope that these three believed you.

Connor spoke first, “I think I may know why you’re currently in this state.” His statement caused a look of surprise. “However, I do not know if my theory is correct... I’d have to run a test.”

“What kind of test? And what the hell you think is going on?” Hank turned, raising an eyebrow.

“I think her body has been preserved... it matches up with the evidence in possession” Connor began.

Gavin’s eyes widened, “You mean to say that the FBI have just Futurama’d the shit outta her?” The comment made you feel sick in the stomach.

“If you are referencing the adult cartoon from the early 2000s then yes, that would be correct.” Connor nodded, “I need a sample of the substance you were kept in, the ingredients listed may be able to tell us if it is what I think it is.”

You’re heart began to race as you looked around the room feverishly, eyes landing on Gavin. “Gavin, he can’t be serious.” You trembled, anxiety building up within your gut.

For once, the detective could only look helplessly at your form without a snide remark to make, shocked to his core himself, at the idea that there would have been many things you could have been involved in and many would remain unknown. The fear in his eyes was just as real as your own.

“Gavin, tell me I’m dreaming.” You were almost pleading, your voice soft as you held him in a prisoned gaze.

“Hon, calm down, I’m sure-“

“NO!” You yelped, struggling to swallow the bile in your throat. It was burning by then. “GAVIN REED TELL ME THIS ISN’T REAL!” You began shaking as Connor stood up, a hesitant hand on your shoulder as you flinched away, slipping from your seat and stumbling to the floor beside him.

“(Y/n), calm down, I understand-“

“No no no no no!” Your mantra of “no”s repeated through the air before all you could feel was a strong grip on your shaking form. You struggling in the hold as you frantically thrashed, no longer being able to remain calm and finally pushing Gavin away from you, throwing up as you threw your head to the side, splattering Hank’s carpet with the liquids of your body.

Gavin’s arms quickly found their way around you as you fell limp, accepting to them as he wordlessly cradled you in his lap. Hank stared in thought as he babied you, treating you like a porcelain doll that could break.

Connor stood up and placed a hand on your forehead. “(Y/n) it’s ok, you were experiencing a panic attack, take deep breaths.” A few synthetic breaths later from Connor had you regulating your own breathing, separating from Gavin without question. You stared at the puke in silence as Connor stared at Gavin.

“The fuck you want prick?” Gavin mumbled.

“I commend you on your quick thinking.” Connor noted.

“Not now Connor, we got to clean that shit up.” Hank murmured, jerking a thumb in the direction of the mess. Connor’s eyes trailed from the vomit to you, before making eye contact with Hank again. “What? What’s that look- oh god, for fucks sake Connor, no, don’t you fucking dare.”

The frenzy the older man had went unbeknownst to you, where as Gavin had picked up on the rushed tones. “The fucks wrong with you two-“ he paused as he eyed the vomit that Connor began to make his way to. “Fuck, Connor, no, no way, that’s wrong don’t you fucking-“

But it didn’t matter, Connor had already began to analyse the liquid. A couple fingers dipped into the vile before touching his tongue, you’re eyes widened as you witnessed the android licking your stomach’s contents.

The silence was ended with a hefty groan and splatter as you threw up for a second time.

——————————————————— 

“You uh... you good?” Gavin wasn’t known for hospitality, or warmth, or kindness, but your view of him were already filled with ideas that didn’t match many others. He had a hand against the beige door, making space for you as you hesitantly wandered through the doorway, head turning in directions as you processed the room you had entered.

Like the remainder of Gavin’s home, it was oddly well kept, with the floor clearly visible and only a few items underneath the bed. A few files of paperwork had cluttered the area, much like how there were an assortment of DVD cases and video games stacked up in messy piles around his living room.

It was oddly endearing and homey, reminding you of a teenager who had been told to clean up and probably did the bare essentials to get the ‘ok’ from a parent. This also seemed to be a pattern for Gavin’s home, to not have any personal pictures hanging from the walls and only interests being displayed were those of the games you could see in the shelves.

You drew the conclusion at that he really wasn’t a social person with many friends, and his hostile point of view had been the reason for that as such. You felt pity for him almost, you could see the struggles he was facing, but the fact that he had offered to let you stay with him was something you believed to be a step in the right direction.

You were thankful at that, it was clearly causing you severe discomfort to be staying at the lieutenant’s home for the reason that while they were kind, they were still strangers, and as much as you didn’t want to admit it, Gavin’s familiarity despite the gap of years, had you in a sense of comfort so long as you were near him.

The slight glint in his eyes has suggested he had understood, felt sympathy for the first time in his life, but it had vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. That meant more to you than anything.

Currently, your gaze had rested on the single mattress on the floor beside Gavin’s own bed, the mattress appearing to be one of the more expensive blow up kinds that you spent a great deal of money on, However it confused you as to why he would spend so much money on something you needed for people to come over when he clearly had an antisocial ethic.

You decided not to question it, instead hesitantly sitting down on the cushion and allowing it to engulf your body with your weight. You smiled softly up at the detective. “Thanks.” You said quietly, a hand touching the plastic beneath you gingerly.

Gavin trudged to his bed, sitting on the edge as he stared across at you, a hand scratching at the nape of his neck awkwardly, “Yeah, whatever.” He mumbled, eyes averting gaze with your own. The silence prolonged as you shifted, the walls starting to become more interesting by the second.

“So...” You began, fingers picking at your nails as your sleeve’s hem frayed. “Detective huh?”

Gavin looked at you confused, but you missed the questioning glance in exchange for staring back at his work desk with the messy files splayed across. You rose from your spot and wandered over, a hand delicately sorting through the ones on top. Some of the files were lose sheets of paper while others were held together in a yellow paper sleeve.

“Oh.. yeah... that’s my job.” He confirmed, unsure with where you were trying to go with the conversation, remembering how it was something you had brought up before back at Hank and Connor’s house.

“Eden club murder of two?” You read aloud, opening the file. “Oh gosh, that’s... cruel... is the girl an android?” The photo stared blankly at you as you spotted the dull LED on her temple, her body splattered in a heap with blue blood trickling down her nose. Her eyes were empty and dead.

“Yeah... that was during the android revolution and shit... before androids were considered human.” Gavin sighed, eyeing your movements. “I really gotta hand that shit in.”

“I wish I could have helped contribute.” You mumbled sadly, peering into another file, “I’ve missed so much... everything just... paused and... well... I don’t know, I’m supposed to be grown up now and...”  
You trailed off, turning to Gavin, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble about my sob story... that’s how you lose friends.”

“You... consider us friends?” Gavin asked, surprised at your conclusion. He shook his head quickly, “Damn, what kind of life am I living right now... friends with a teenage girl...” you looked at him incredulously.

“I... I know I... well... sorry if I’m weird.” You weren’t sure how to act, but a pang of hurt hit you with his judgemental tone, perhaps it was better you stayed at the lieutenant and android’s house like they heavily insisted, for now, all you felt was a disliking for who you were.

Gavin froze as you retreated from your curious gaze, lying down stiffly on the spare mattress and facing your back towards him.

“Uh... sorry for being a nuisance... thanks for letting me stay.” You mumbled, squeezing your eyes shut and hugging your frail form, listening as Gavin slowly stood up and turned the lights off, drowning the room in black.

The creak of his own bed moved as he went under the covers and sighed, seemingly conflicted but in denial about admitting it aloud. He tossed himself to his side, staring at the outline of your form in the dark before realising you didn’t have a blanket and were shivering lightly. He frowned as he kicked off his own, somehow uncomfortable for the way he had left things, instead deciding to bundle the fabric within his arms and carefully step out of bed.

You felt something warm drape across your body, from feet to shoulder, making you freeze as you registered the object to be Gavin’s blanket, his figure quickly climbing back into his own bed as you slowly tugged on the sheets experimentally. You were conflicted with how to feel about him, and it was the only thing on your mind as you allowed yourself to fall asleep.

Was Gavin a person you could trust?


	4. Actions Speak Louder than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is a little conflicted over how he ought to treat people and how he truely feels, too which Hank doesn’t buy at all. A little shopping never went too far though... right?
> 
> I mean, it IS Gavin’s money...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a quick little short one today, I’ve got some other parts of the story to edit etc and I’m quite excited for what I have planned ahead!

“Jesus Christ Connor, were you awake the entire night?” Hank yelped, eyeing the android who was petting Sumo’s head, barely an inch out of place from the spot he had left him in the night before.

“Yes... I was considering the possibility of (y/n) being the result of a cryogenically frozen specimen... I did a little research and I believe I’ve found a link.” He revealed, eyeing Sumo as the dog stood up and dragged his body towards his food bowl.

“Right... Yeah well a link is better than nothing...” Hank trailed off, following the dog’s movements with his eyes, “Did you feed Sumo?”

“I did, I’ve decided to put him on a healthier diet, it would do him some good I believe, according to my statistics.” Connor smiled, standing up slowly.

“First me, now the damn dog? Fuck Connor, you’ve got us under your little finger or some shit.” Hank sighed, taking a seat where the android once sat.

“It increases the life expec-“

“Yeah I know, I know, and I’m grateful or whatever.” He swatted a hand away, “Heard anything from Reed or (y/n)?”

Connor paused at the question, deciding that taking a seat on the floor would be optimal for the discussion to be shared. “I have been in contact with Gavin...” Connor paused hesitantly, “When asked of (y/n)’s conditions, the answer was not clear... But Gavin admitted there has been... minor conflict, in accordance with his rough nature.”

Hank sighed as he placed a hand on the bridge of his nose. “I knew we shouldn’t have let her go back with him.” He grumbled.

“He said he agreed with that after I pointed out that we had offered last night.”

“So... what does the dumb ass want now? Probably too stuck up to let the poor girl stay with us... won’t wanna admit his mistake... we need to think of how we can convince-“

“He actually willingly admit his mistake.” Connor’s words surprised the Lieutenant, nodding in agreement with the response, “I was surprised too... but he was very insistent that she stayed with us... he wouldn’t tell me exactly why but... she won’t be going back with him after they go get her some necessary items and we’ve discussed my link I’ve found.”

Hank looked at Connor’s face, confusion written across. “He’s gonna buy her clothes and toiletries and shit?” He was in disbelief that the stuck up detective would agree to such thing, it tickled him funnily and convinced him that there was something incredibly wrong. He shook his head sighing, “Whatever, the fucker is just a piece of work, that’s what.”

Connor nodded in agreement as Sumo stumbled over, placing slobbery kisses over his face. “At least we’ll be able to monitor her better with us.” Connor said, scratching behind the dog’s ear. Hank could only agree with the statement, silently looking back over towards the dresser that held the many pictures of Connor, Sumo and Cole, intently gazing at the one of his late son. He may not like Gavin, but the dumbass was definitely unsure of something, and Hank, despite despising his ass for years, was gonna get to the bottom of it.

He promised himself it was for the sake of your benefit and the progression of the case, but a part of him knew deep down that it was also apart of a parental instinct to have concern for someone who was pretty much a teenager trapped in a grown man’s body.

And so Hank decided it was about time he had a chat with Gavin Reed.

———————————————————  

The shopping cart was full to the brim with clothes, a rainbow assortment of t shirts, pants, jackets and dresses, three or four pairs of shoes, maybe more, Gavin wasn’t sure what was under the heap of fabrics, and what appeared to be an entire isle full of feminine products.

Your hands lingered as you hesitantly pulled a box of pads from the shelf, a red tint flushing your cheeks as you quickly placed them underneath the running shoes that Gavin uncharacteristically insisted you got.

It was strange, you knew deep down that he was uncomfortable with your presence, perhaps because you were once the same and now no longer, but he appeared to be at war with himself, choosing whether it was better to be distant or kind.

He eyed your movement suspiciously, before looking at the shelf you had taken the pads from. “You got the cheapest ones.” He commented, almost amused by the consideration that you had for his bank account.

“I... I didn’t want to spend so much... I can put them back-“

“What the fuck? Just get the ones you wanna get, I don’t give a fuck.” Gavin sneered, pushing away any signs of friendliness instantly. You stilled uncomfortably, which didn’t go unnoticed by the detective, who groaned in annoyance and with a sweeping motion, filled the cart with almost the entire shelf of tampons and pads. “Let’s just hurry the fuck up ok?”

He was already back to texting on his phone, ignoring your presence in a painful display. You weren’t quite sure how to fix your relationship with him, and it hardly made any sense with how quickly his mind had fluctuated. Last night was a good example of that, how he was suddenly put off by your mere appearance and seconds later sacrificing his blanket for your well being. It made no sense, and you were certain it wouldn’t make any to anyone.

To anyone but Gavin at least.

The two of you headed towards the checkout, thankful for the fact that no one was waiting in line when you arrived. almost all of the systems being a self operational machine with five checkouts run by someone. Gavin opted to avoid the androids behind the registers, stubbornly making his way through the self service, rushing to help scan all the items purchased.

A human employee passed by without question, taking a glance at the detective and you before assisting another customer and her son with their bags. You stared off at the small family, smiling sadly before snapping back to the task at hand as the machine flashed a red light and demanded the attention of a worker for assistance.

“Fucking hell, we could have been quicker if you-“ Gavin’s threat was cut short as he caught your gaze at the lady and her son, an odd silence passing through him as he shut himself up and waited for assistance. His actions were strange, but you didn’t comment on it, thankful for the fact that he managed to withhold his insults.

An android in a uniform arrived within seconds of noticing the lights, a hand placed on the terminal and pale skin peeling away with a blue glow, revealing a white plastic underneath. This surprised you, being the first time you’d witnessed the undercoat of an android’s body, and it was intriguing in a sense, to imagine what the rest would look like. Was Connor the same? Could he do such things too?

Gavin’s short and sharp answers told you he was uncomfortable with her presence, but tried to maintain a civil manner. “So, how are you both today? There a special occasion for all this?” She smiled, a hand still touching the interface as the screen flickered quickly.

“Uhm-“ you weren’t sure how to reply, smiling with a nervous laugh as Gavin shifted uncomfortably.

“Nope, none of your business to be honest.” He spat, clearly offending the girl before you. She frowned, hurt by his words as she removed her hand and her skin covered her palm once more.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so intrusive.” She said, hands placed behind her back as she stepped aside to allow Gavin to pay for his purchases. He paused, staring at her with a judgemental frown before sighing and continuing to pay.

You felt sorry for the android assistant, offering a smile in hopes of making amends. You weren’t sure why Gavin disliked androids, but you hoped that it would one day change.

“We haven’t seen each other in a while.” Gavin sighed, turning to look at the android with uncertainty as his sudden explanation surprised you. By the looks of the android’s face, she was surprised herself. “It’s been uh... twenty- I mean twelve years... since we uh, last saw each other and I wanted to um... treat her with all the clothes and shit, you know how teenagers are.”

The android smiled lightly, “Well it must be nice to finally get back in touch.” She looked at you, “If I may ask, what caused the long wait?”

“Uhm-“

“Parents. Divorce. Uh... that shit... she’s staying with me for a bit and uh... yeah.” Gavin cut in hastily, fingers drumming impatiently against the table top as a receipt was transferred to his phone. The booth thanked him for his purchases and alerted him of the several hundred dollars he had spent in the store alone, a slight grimace on his face.

“Ah, well... I’m happy for the both of you.” The android said, “It’s nice to see siblings care for each other.” The both of you stared at her incredulously before shaking the suspicious look and laughing with equal unnaturalness.

“Yeah... uh, thanks?” Gavin offered, already picking up three of the bags in one arm and two in another, one remaining for you to hold.

“Well, have a nice day both of you!” You waved with your free hand at the android before following Gavin to the car park and dumping the shopping in the back, once more the unsettling feeling resting in the atmosphere.

The car roared to life as he reversed out of the parking space he sloppily left the vehicle in before. You had discovered autonomous cars were a thing now which greatly intrigued you as to why Gavin had decided to stick with vintage, concluding that it was a part of his character to chose such things.

You stole a glance at his face before smiling softly, appreciative for the respect he had to fix his mistake with the android. You didn’t ask him about his disliking, instead opting to accept that he made the effort to change his attitude.

“Thanks for... ya know, the stuff.” You said lightly, unsure for how he’d react.

Gavin’s eyes remained glued to the road ahead as he steered the car into the next lane. “Yeah, whatever, like I care.” He said, brushing of his deed like it mattered very little to him.

You studied his face, nodding before smiling to yourself. He was struggling with something, you could see it clearly written in his face at how he wanted to say things but chose not to and put out a different opinion instead, or you could have been incredibly wrong entirely, but for now, it seemed that your gut was taking you down the right track.

You weren’t sure entirely, conflicted with what to believe, but you knew that it couldn’t have been nothing either, he’d done both equally good and bad things in the time you’ve known him. Your eyes caught sight of the shopping back in the rear view mirror. The somehow several hundred dollars he’d willingly spent on you. He had claimed it was so you could shut up and not come to him for any issues, but his excuse was nothing more than that; an excuse. No matter how nasty the things he said were and no matter how much he tried to force a belief, his actions would always speak louder.

——————————————————— 

Connor nodded his head with a small smile gracing his lips, stepping aside to allow for Gavin and you to enter the home once more.

In the light of day, you could see the room clearer and took note of the slightly darker stain on the floor from which you had thrown up twice on. You shook the thought out of your head as you idly stood beside the couch, a sense of discomfort at the fact that you were in a stranger’s home.

“It’s nice to see you again (y/n).” Connor smiled, choosing to offer you a seat at the couch and a handful of confectionary sweets. You hesitantly took them appreciatively and opened one, popping the chocolate inside your mouth and savouring the flavour.

Hank had joined the group in the living room after being alert to the noise of new voices, a tense atmosphere laying down as he eyed the bags of shopping that Gavin had placed discreetly by the door. Whatever he thought of it, he said nothing, choosing to take a look at Gavin questioningly before smiling warmly towards you.

“I see Connor has given you all the chocolate in the house.” He joked, your eyes wandering to the piles of sweets that Connor had placed in your lap, the Android dumping another scoop of sweets childishly.

“I thought that chocolate makes people happy?” He said, innocently staring back. Gavin let out a quiet gagging sound before you smiled back at Connor.

“Thanks then, they’re awesome.” The android smiled back at you before patting your shoulder comfortingly, the sensation of a stranger’s presence being replaced with that of familiarity. Connor and Hank appeared less as a threat the more they spoke, the offering of candy being something that you considered thoughtful.

“So…” You began, crossing your legs and inviting Connor to sit beside you, “Are there any advances made in this situation?”

Hank offered Gavin a beer as the detective took it begrudgingly, sighing as he nodded his head, “Yeah, there’s been a little…” He said, “Connor?”

Connor nodded his head. “Yes, I’ve found a link to your predicament and Cyberlife.” He began, clearly sharing news that hadn’t been discussed yet with everyone. “After that displeasing moment where I tested the fluids yesterday, I found traces of salts. The diagnostics are in; I do warn it may be unpleasant to hear, but you’ve been cryogenically frozen.”

There was a silence after that as you nodded your head thoughtfully. You had expected worse since the night before, but to know finally what had happened seemed like a step forward in itself.

“So I’ve just been… frozen.” You rephrased, frowning in thought.

“To put simply: yes.” Connor nodded.

“Wait, so what does Cyberlife have to do with this?” Gavin spat, eyeing Connor suspiciously, “I thought Kamski-“

“Kamski was only just reappointed as CEO…” Hank said, “The bastard is creepy in his own way, but I think he’ll have answers to this situation.”

“Well it would make sense, from the records I could pull up from the FBI, they were working closely with Cyberlife, but that’s all I could gather. Kamski is a good option.” Connor agreed, hands clasped.

“Would Eli really be behind all this?” You asked hesitantly, pausing to look at Gavin as if he would hold all the answers you sought.

It was Hank who answered instead, coughing to clear his throat before saying anything. “It’s been years (y/n)… I uh… I know you two were close… but the last Con and I saw of him… he was secluded and quite pleased with his own philosophy… truth is, it could be anything.”

“In addition, Cyberlife kept secrets even from me, the reasoning behind Kamski’s resignation and plans they’ve made being some of them, I have reason to believe they could potentially be related.” Connor piped up.

“Right.” You nodded, despair filling your words, “When do we visit him then?”

“I can arrange for a meeting tomorrow.” Connor replied, earning a look of surprise from you, “I’ll communicate with Chloe through the android communication links and schedule a meeting, the quicker we see him, the better.”

Gavin nodded his head, “Great, we have a plan figured out about what the fuck is going on… is that all?” He seemed rushed and dishevelled, eager to leave and be done with the meeting.

“Actually, no, there’s a couple things that need to be discussed…” Hank said, placing his beer down before making his way over to Gavin. The younger of the two stared in discomfort as the lieutenant beckoned him over with a wave of a hand. “The DPD wants us to go over some shit.”

Gavin frowned, “Why can’t Connor?” He accused, arms folded as he slowly followed Hank into another room towards the left.

“I’ve already done my share.” Connor replied, nodding as Gavin stared infuriated at the android, before trudging off angrily. The door to the bedroom shut closed and the sounds of the two men’s voices became muffled, leaving you to occupy yourself with Connor by your side.

“He is an interesting man, Reed.” Connor noted, eyeing the bags of clothes he scanned as yours.

“Though while he’s like an old friend… he’s also a stranger.” You paused in agreement.

“I sense that there was slight discomfort between the two of you… Detective Reed is commonly known for his hostility.”

You looked at the android before patting his hand lightly, eyes wide when you realised his was just as soft as a human’s. You made a mental note to question android anatomy more later, as you remembered the android at the store’s ability to remove her skin.

“There… was a slight situation. I think he’s lost… or something, I dunno. He said a lot of shit that hurt… but he did a lot of things that were kind. I think it’s patience that is needed to dig through those walls he has.” You mumbled thoughtfully.

Connor eyed your hand on his, unmoved from when you gently placed it on his. His eyes darted up to yours as he smiled, “I do see where you’re coming from… Hank was the same.” He removed his hand from your own as you jumped in surprise by the movement. He pet your head, “Is that to say that you don’t mind his presence?”

You nodded smiling, “I know he’s hostile towards me, and it’s conflicting and confusing… I’m willing to give him another chance, he redeemed himself in his own way.”

Connor’s LED flickered at the response, appearing to be happy that you were managing yourself and your friendship with Gavin. He had anticipated that there would be trouble due to the circumstances, but hearing that you were seeing the good in him had him confident that it would only bring positive change.

You tapped his LED with a hum, “Now, while we wait for their boring paperwork, I wanna know more about androids.” The question posed to him was a surprise, but he grinned nonetheless at the requests.

“Sure, why the sudden interest?” He asked.

“I saw an android today, she did this thingy with her hand when she was fixing the self service machine at the store… can you do it too? Or is it something only some androids can do?”

He raised a hand up, and a blue tone lit up on the surface as the coloured flesh and material was drawn away. “You mean like this?” He asked, smiling at your curious gaze.

You grabbed at his hand experimentally, curiousness winning you over as you discovered the material was harder and more plastic like than the skin cover. It was strange, to think Connor was made of something different underneath and yet he felt so human at the same time. You smiled.

“Yeah, it’s really cool.”

“I’m glad you think so.” The android beamed, “We can interact with electronic devices and other androids this way. All androids can do it, the children models do have less capabilities but it’s something we share.” He explained. “As for specific models, some are designed for certain features whereas others have different purposes, thus the different body builds and capabilities.”

You gazed in awe at Connor, smiling as you read the model number on his jacket. “RK800? That’s you?” You guessed, a finger tracing the series of letters and numbers.

“Yes, I was a prototype, designed to hunt deviants, the sentient androids… then I became deviant and my whole purpose was kind of ironic.” He laughed. “I kept the uniform because it reminds me I’m me I suppose.”

“Yeah I get that… So… what can an Rk800 do? You’re a prototype so you’re the only one huh? Unique and everything.”

“Yes.” Connor smiled, a coin pulled from his pocket as he began to fiddle with it, mesmerising your eyes with his intricate tricks and coin tosses. You watched as the coin rolled across his knuckles expertly. “I am the only one.” He confirmed, “My abilities that are purely mine include analysis of substances, access to important file locations, durability in the work field and social modules that allow me to interrogate and diffuse hostage situations.”

“Wow, that’s… actually really cool.” You stare, dumbfounded. “It must be pretty awesome to do all that.” Connor chuckled as he watched you intertwine your fingers with his, experimentally bending and flexing his hand.

“Like all models, I can also change my appearance at will.” He offered, a starry eyed smile glossing over your face as you excitedly ruffled his hair, the feeling being exactly as expected without a trace of synthetic. Connor could already tell that you were planning on requesting a change as a form of entertainment, the mischievous look in your eye being easy to notice. He didn’t seem to mind however, waiting for whatever it was that you wanted to see him do.

You crawled out of your seat and stared at him, a childish look on your face. “Can you make your hair rainbow?” He laughed at your request, a blue rain of particles washing over from the roots to the tips of his locks, leaving behind a multitude of colours in place.

“Yes, as a matter of fact I can.”

 


	5. Walls are Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Hank have a small chat, and a plan is set into motion, what better way to end the day than with a small slumber party?

With the door shut behind the two men, Gavin felt more vulnerable than ever before. The look in the lieutenant’s eye had clearly implied that no, there was no work to discuss and that yes, he knew something had gone down with you the night before that he wanted an explanation for.

He had two ways to play this out, pretend he had no clue or come forward right then.

He chose to play dumb.

“Ok, we both know you know what I’m gonna ask.” Hank folded his arms displeased, a sense of concern lacing his voice as his parent mode kicked in.

“Do we? Or are you seeing things old man?” Gavin sneered, stubbornly glaring at said man in front of him. Hank took a threatening step forward, eyes narrowing in despite.

“I didn’t bring you here to be a smart ass.” He shoved a finger accusingly towards Gavin, prodding him in the chest. “I brought you here because there’s shit going down and you’re gonna spill it now before I change my mind.”

Gavin stared incredulously. “What makes you care all of a sudden, think you can play daddy for me because you can for a fucking android? Guess what mother fucker, you can’t!” His voice was lower, a menacing tone given as Hank refused to budge from his spot.

“You know what, what the fuck do I give, was only trying to make shit easier for you.” He raised his hands up in surrender, clearly displeased with Gavin’s act. “You just better not be a fucking asshole towards (y/n) or so help me I hope you enjoy a foot up the ass.”

“Why the fuck would I do shit to (y/n)? You dumb bastard, I’m a prick but I’m no idiot.”

“Really? They seem to be the same thing honestly.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Gavin spat, stepping up towards Hank as he sneered in his face, despite being significantly shorter, still trying to obtain dominance.

“Reed, day after day you’re a prick to everyone, stop trying to be a proud idiot and be a better person. As much as I’d rather kick you to the curb, that girl in my living room considers you her friend because you’re currently the closest thing she’s got to one. She doesn’t know anyone, her family’s dead, and I know for sure that if she’d have the choice to chose, it would be anyone but you to end up in this situation. But guess what? She didn’t, and the poor kid has to deal with it.” Hank paused, a neutral angry bestowed upon his face.

Gavin stared in silence, the hard glare he sported long gone and replaced by a neutral look. He wanted to argue so badly, but every time he opened his mouth to rebuttal, he realised he would only prove Hank’s point further.

“Yeah? I get it.” He finally spat, “If I were her I wouldn’t chose me neither, but I guess no one gets what they want now do they?” The Lieutenant stared in surprise at the detective’s words, the anger he held was draining by the minute.

“Gavin-“

“Don’t call me that.” He interjected, seething for the fact that he knew he had said too much in such little time, a number of his walls now broken with the vulnerability he had showcased.

“Reed then.” Hank corrected, tone neutral and low, an attempt at being somewhat calming, “I don’t know what the fuck you’re going through and I don’t really care either, that’s your shit, not mine.” He began, staring at the younger male in thought before turning to gesture the doorway. “But that kid cares. I have no idea what the fuck about… but she does ok? Last night she called for you, she trusts you…”

He opened the door and allowed Gavin to exit the room, the two of them quietly retreating to the living room and making their way towards you and Connor. Hank caught Gavin’s shoulder quickly. “Don’t break it.”

The laughter from Connor was enough to snap the two out of their heated discussion and set sights on the two of you on the couch. “The actual fuck.” Gavin raised an eyebrow at Connor’s multicoloured hairstyle, staring at you accusingly as you stifled a giggle.

“Dang you guys took so long with your shit, Connor was showing me how he can make rainbow hair.” You point out, Connor blushing a slight blue before his locks had restored to their normal colour.

You pet his cheek lightly. “Blue! He blushes blue due to… what was it? Thirium! Honestly it’s just super cute, I learnt so much about androids. We’re best friends now by they way, isn’t that right Connor?” Connor nodded happily at your question without hesitation.

“He’s not an animal you can stare at.” Gavin rolled his eyes, “Jesus, be respectful to people you little-“ he paused quickly, the sudden realisation dawning over him as he silently prayed in hopes of taking back whatever he had said, but knew that he was too far gone to reverse the damages to his walls. He let out a sound that was similar to a curse before running a hand through his hair, you struggling to hide a hopeful smile when you heard the detective’s slip up. No one else said anything, staring in bewilderment instead.

You decided to spare him the embarrassment. “Yeah I know.” You spoke, “Sorry Connor, it was nice getting to know you though!”

“Yes, it was nice.” Connor smiled, “I didn’t mind the questions, if you have anymore, I’d be happy to answer them.”

You snapped your fingers quickly before throwing him a look. “What’s eight squared plus five.”

“69.” Connor said without a skip of a beat.

“Hehe, 69.” You repeated, “I’m so mature.”

Hank rolled his eyes at your humour before folding his arms. “Alright, we’ll meet here tomorrow morning, 8:30 am sharp. That should give us plenty of time to get to Kamski’s.”

“Smart idea.” Connor agreed, “I’ve made the appointment for 9 am, he’ll be expecting us.”

“Well then, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Gavin said, turning on his head to quickly make his way to the front door. You frowned in confusion as you saw him impatiently leave without waiting for you to get ready.

“Hang on.” Hank caught the man by his hood, a choking sound emitting his throat.

“Jesus fuck, are you trying to choke me you sick fuck?” He yelled, turning to glare at Hank before snatching his hood out of his grasp.

“I wish.” Hank rolled his eyes, “But we have to discuss where (y/n) wants to stay.” At the mention of your name, you turned to eye Gavin, sight trailing to the shopping bags you purchased earlier. You frowned in question and with a pang of hurt, you realised that Gavin had not intended on taking you back with him, the only cause you could think of being the events of the night before.

“I’ll… I can stay here.” You mumbled, averting gaze with the two and instead choosing to shift closer to Connor. “I’ve already overstayed my welcome, my clothes and stuff is already here anyways.” You offered a small, sad, smile, taking a deep breath before turning away. “Connor can show me more of his coin tricks and-“

“I was actually going to ask if you wanted to come back with me.” Gavin cut in, causing you to turn your head in confusion, “But I figured you would have wanted to stay here anyway… find it more comfortable or something.” He sheepishly offered, the exchange of looks between Lieutenant and Detective going unnoticed by you. You could tell he felt bad, and his empathy was almost enough for you to forgive him entirely.

“But then I suggested he stayed the night.” Hank said.

“Uh yeah.” Gavin agreed slowly, “I thought you wouldn’t want my presence so I declined-“

“But I’m telling him now to stay.” Hank finished, a stern look being offered to the detective who took it as a cue to simply agree. Connor and you watched their silent staring contest before Gavin caved in.

“Alright… I’ll stay the night, it’ll be easier if we are all here anyway.” He agreed stubbornly, turning to walk towards the living room. He looked at you and offered a struggled smile. “Nothing against you… probably shouldn’t have uh… assumed.”

You nodded, smiling as relief flooded your body. He didn’t want you gone, he was looking out for you. He knew his mistakes.

“It’s all good Gavin, I believe you.” You said, a comforting smile spreading across your face. The room appeared lighter and more welcoming now that a weight had been lifted and the fact that you had befriended Connor was an additional bonus. While you weren’t entirely sure as to if Gavin and you could be considered friends, you had a spark of hope that it would turn out alright in the end.

Gavin returned the smile genuinely, to which no one commented on, seemingly content with how the situation had resolved. Regardless of if he knew if another wall had come crashing down or not, the detective showed no signs of disturbance, a factor that could be truly appreciated by everyone. Hank and Connor smiled lightly too. Somehow, despite the hardships and histories between everyone, you were all happy, and to you, it was the present that mattered most.


	6. Wonders of Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with Kamski explains more than what meets the eye, and suddenly there’s more going on than first thought

  
White tufts of snow littered your hair as your teeth chattered lightly in response to the snowy winds that blew around the four of you. The location was secluded, away from civilisation, and almost someplace you would think only crazy people would want to live in. And yet, here it was, the most fanciest, giant grey and black rectangular box that you had ever seen, stretching out beyond what the eye could see, giant glass panes and the most expensive of materials used, it was Elijah Kamski’s home.

The ramp up to his front door was anything but cheap, small ridges in the surface with a shiny handle bar, leading up to a door that was twice the regular kind and made from the most expensive of woods. Connor’s finger made contact with the doorbell, and a chime of melancholy music filled your ears, alerting those inside of your presence.

“The bastard really did keep to himself.” Gavin said, a snarky comment delivered punctually, just as the door welcomed the group, a blond android with a blue dress and bare feet greeting you.

“Hey Chloe.” Connor beamed, following inside as the rest of your group trailed behind.

“Hello Connor, right on time, I’ll tell Elijah you’re here, please, make yourselves comfortable in the meantime.” She invited the remainder of your group to the seats by the side, a hand pointing towards the designated waiting area as she closed the door behind you and gave you a friendly smile, retreating behind another door to the fair right, sliding it open automatically and disappearing behind it.

“Eli really has stepped up his game…” you noted, eyeing the self portrait on the wall beside you. “He’s not changed so much.” Gavin snorted at your comment as he inspected a picture of the inventor and another woman.

“If you ask me, he’s a little self centred.”

“Ah, but self appreciation is something truly valuable, do you not agree?” A low and calm voice sliced the air thinly and perfectly, grasping the attention from the four of you towards a man who had appeared from one of the many doors. He had slight bags under his eyes which were concealed with a pair of glasses, hair pulled into a man bun as he was covered head to toe in the most expensive of clothes you’d ever seen. He stepped cautiously into the room, both you and Gavin retreating to Connor and Hank’s side slowly.

“You see, often one who lacks such thing finds that he wants it himself, and feeds of others if you will, hence the value of such characteristic.” He waved a hand absentmindedly, sending chills down your spine at his lack of emotion in his tone of voice.

A hand extended as Connor shook it, exchanging a smile with him momentarily before stepping back once more. “It’s a pleasure to be meeting you again, Mr Kamski.” Connor smiled, nodding in turn.

“Yes, I was rather… curious as to how you were… However I see that we have more… pressing matters to attend to.” You caught his stare and swallowed thickly, unsure of what to do. This man had certainly changed a lot since you last spoke to him, or perhaps he hadn’t change but merely developed his antisocial habits more. You weren’t sure, and you didn’t feel like trying to figure it out. You offered him a sheepish smile.

“Gavin Reed… and (y/n) (l/n)… what can I possibly do for two colleagues? Is it perhaps… answers you are seeking or rather questions you need be asked?”

Hank sighed before he rolled his eyes. “With all due respect Kamski, we came here for a case we are investigating in correlation to (y/n)’s current predicament.” Kamski paused to look at you, for once, a glimpse of fear evident in his eyes.

“Yes… miss (l/n) is currently classified as a dangerous threat.” He stopped, “She is also supposed to be returned to the FBI.”

“We’ve found correlations to Cyberlife and need answers, there could potentially be more teenagers at threat.” Connor explained.

“I cannot help you. It interferes with company-“

“Eli.” Gavin said quickly, the other man’s gaze turning to the detective, “Look, I promise no links will be drawn to Cyberlife if you help us. We’ll derail the investigation if you just tell us what the fuck is going on.” Gavin paused to exchange a look with Hank.

“She’s come back… however many fucking years later, cryogenically frozen and there’s no explanation. If you don’t wanna help because of some company shit, help because you,” He pointed a finger at the inventor, “and her,” He looked at you this time, determined to make a point, “— were friends.”

Kamski frowned as he looked at Gavin. “You were never one for not getting your way.” He clicked his tongue, “But… as a favour to our past friendship… I’ll say what I know and nothing more… Shall anything be traced back to me however-“ he warningly looked towards Connor, “I’ll personally make sure to end your investigation…”

Hank gave the man a warily look before nodding. “Fine, what do you know?”

And Kamski stepped backwards, hands clasped behind his back as he nodded. “Cyberlife originally were proposed with an idea. For humans to replicate androids. In this proposal, humans would be transferred into androids by placing their neurological components into a digital format.”

“Are you to say… convert our brains into computer chips and let us walk around like immortal beings?” You outspoke, eyes widened.

“It’s a lot more complicated than that.” He began, “But essentially, yes. However, an organic life form cannot live forever and while being tasked to convert brainwaves into data packets, they were conducting experiments on solutions to preserve humans, their first steps? Cryogenic freezing.”

“You knew about this but never told anyone?” Gavin spat, eyeing Kamski in a judgemental manner.

“I tried what I could.” His tone was harsh, “But I was removed from my own company… When I was reappointed CEO, I was told that the process had long ago been dropped, but I knew Cyberlife had hid things from me the moment the revolution had started. I do not trust my own company, there are holes and backdoors open everywhere.”

Kamski turned to look at Connor, inspecting the android’s position intrigued. “My only advice is to not trust Cyberlife, like our dear friend Connor here is already aware, it’s your safest route.”

“And we should trust you?” You asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

“I think the better question to ask does not pertain to me, but you.”

“Do you know where their location is?” Hank asked, arms folded in impatience.

“Again, an excellent question… but maybe it isn’t the right one.”

Gavin grit his teeth at the lack of answers being obtained, seething as he attempted to control his anger. “You little prick-“

“Like I said, self appreciation is quite a valuable asset. When you’ve learnt to trust yourself, perhaps you’ll be able to see a bigger picture.”

“I don’t care about me right now.” Gavin glared, “All I care about is finding out if (y/n)-“ he paused, staring at the man in front of him before cursing under his breath. “Fine.” He spat veraciously, “I’ll play your little game.” He turned to stare at (y/n), almost wishing for what he wanted to know was to be false.

But it clearly didn’t seem that way, and when you turned to meet his gaze, it also dawned on you what he had implied, and the walls came crashing down upon you, your gut clenching in shock before it was ever confirmed.

“Elijah… fuck you Kamski.” Gavin’s face turned read as he closed his fists, “Is this (y/n)… is she the same one as those years ago?”

Hank turned to inspect you figure as you trembled, Connor placing a reassuring hand on you shoulder as you eyed Kamski squarely. You all knew the answer.

“No. She isn’t.” He finally explained, “The real (y/n) died… she’s their fifth version.”

“Fifth?” Connor asked, “Are you to say that they’ve copied her entire brain, and transferred it into her cryogenically frozen body?”

Kamski nodded, “I’m only aware of this as a result of the first two finding my address and seeking answers themselves. After that, the FBI recognised a pattern and edited her memories, she has no recollection of certain points as an attempted fix to prevent her from coming to me. By then it was too late however as I was already aware of the situation… and if the android revolution wasn’t a good enough excuse to have me back, making sure I didn’t spill their secret was an added bonus.”

“But if she truly isn’t the same (y/n)… why could I detect an abnormality within her brain?” Connor paused, eyes widening at the realisation, “That’s the brain trauma.”

“So… Wait… I’m not human?” You said exasperatedly. “Will I ever catch up to what everyone else is at my actual age? Will I even age?” Your mind began to buzz, but it was an odd buzzing that felt foreign, now that you knew that your brain was not itself entirely.

“No. You are still human, think of it like a replacement hip, the part isn’t bone but you’re still human. You’re brain still releases hormones, you will still grow and age… but you will never appear to be the age you are. You may as well consider clarifying yourself as a 16 year old and not a 37. Integration will become your hardest task.”

Hank sighed before running a hand through his hair. “So the facility she came from… the other vats…”

“I assume they are used for redistributing her brain, I can’t be certain but I know for a fact that she was the only one in the experiment that survived.”

“This is fucked up. They just pluck children off the street and condone them to this… fucked up shit.” Gavin said, a hand waving in exclamation. “It’s fucking disgusting.”

“It doesn’t matter why or how fucked up it was Gavin, what matters now is ending it.” You spoke up, shakily nodding your head, “If they reuse my body, that means they can’t make another me unless I die…” you turn to the group with you, “If we can exploit them-“

“I suggest you discuss your exploitation elsewhere.” Kamski suggested, a slight smile on his face, “Although I must warn you, what you aim for is rather infatuating, and also dangerous. The FBI are the law, you cannot fight with such approach.”

“Why are you telling us this?” Connor asked, pausing to gather an understanding.

“Perhaps self appreciation is just that much more valuable Connor.” He placed a hand on the android’s shoulder, Hank already gathering himself together and escorting your group of four out the door, the cool frost outside greeting you harshly. “The world knows about my accomplishments – the self praise does wonders.”

Crude, yet somehow seeming to be more than just a self flattering statement, you kept Kamski’s words in your mind as you were ushered back to the warmth of the car you had arrived in, turning back to see the inventor staring you off.

——————————————————— 

  
Your car ride back to Hank’s place was more awkward than you could have ever imagined, every single time you thought about something, your head felt light and airy and incredibly out of place, as if your mind wasn’t yours, you were borrowing it and waiting for your original one to fall back in place.

The meeting with Kamski had left you on edge, and possibly even more puzzled as to what you would do to fix the situation. He was right, taking the FBI down would be harder to do from a lawful point, so compiling evidence was out of the question, you would have to do something else, think of something more sociological.

But what’s the next step?

“I have no idea.” Connor’s voice cut out. Everyone stared, bewilderment taking place as the android came to his senses and realised what he had just said. “Wait…” he paused, staring at you.

You frowned, confused as to what he had referenced, before speaking up yourself. “What have you no idea about?”

“Oh… what to make of the entire situation.” Great, he dug himself a hole and he knew it. The remaining passengers gave their own confused glances before returning to focus on their respective windows, your eyes lingering at Connor’s form in the side mirror for a second more.

What the hell was that all about? You squeezed your hands into a fist as a ringing sound buzzed in your ear drums, distracting you from your prior thoughts.

“I guess my theory is proven correct.” The noise had stopped, and in its place had been a familiar voice, as if you hadn’t thought it yourself, intruding your own mind.

You stared at Connor’s face, his eyes meeting yours that widened, a screaming releasing from your throat. “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Hank slammed the brakes quickly, the halting in its tracks and sending everyone flying forward, seatbelts bruising your chests as they kept you in place.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!” All eyes were on you as you continued to hold gaze with Connor, shock slowly turning into a smile.

“Wait Wait Wait… was that… you?” You asked him, confusing Hank and Gavin further.

“Yes, I believe so.” He smiled back.

Now you had a shit eating grin on your face, and you were overjoyed to find that this situation had bestowed something good too you.

“What the fuck was that?” Gavin glared.

“(Y/n) and I have discovered that the technology her brain is made of allows me to communicate with her via the android networks.”

“Wait… so you guys were talking?” Hank asked.

“Yeah… it appears we can do that.”

“What about sharing data, can you do that?” Gavin asked.

“I can actually connect and visualise her point of view due to her brain receiving input as to what she sees… but aside from that, I don’t think she can transmit other information…” Connor explained.

“Wait, But can you send her stuff?” Hank asked.

Connor frowned in thought as his LED flickered yellow. Your brain filled with a buzz of sorts before the ringing in your ears returned, bringing discomfort in the slightest of ways.

“Are you ok?” Connor asked worriedly.

You nodded as the pain died down and you now could recount events that you were sure that didn’t happen. They lacked certain emotions and feelings but they were still there.

“Yeah I’m fine, I get this weird buzzing and ringing whenever we do something… but now I have a bunch of random memories? Are they mine?”

Connor shook his head, “There is no way to bring your memories back, they’ve been erased. I tried.” He said, almost disappointed.

You nodded in understanding, “So wait… if they aren’t mine… they’re yours?” He nodded as you smiled. “Well I guess now we just have something in common.”

Hank just sighed and shook his head as he turned the wheel and started the car back up again.

“Jesus, you guys are something.” Gavin muttered, but you didn’t seem to care.

The car fell back into silence as Connor and you decided to have some fun with the communication channel, the occasional giggle from you after he sent through a particularly funny memory of Hank being the only thing anyone heard. To your dismay, you found that only he could send you memories and memories were the only thing, while you could only share your own. You’d hoped that memes and such would work but it appeared that even videos had difficulty being sent if they weren’t converted into a memory of Connor watching them first.

The wonders of technology. 


	7. Self Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But to find the truth and the solution at need, you gotta be able to look at yourself with that of appreciation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a small update today - I’m trying to do a little spacing out and play around with chapter lengths for effects etc - I promise the chapters will go back to normal length soon though!

  
It was the longest car ride you had ever experienced. That you could recall that is.

“I suppose Kamski hasn’t changed a bit.” Hank said, the silence long gone and the discussion beginning.

“Tsk talk about it…” You grumbled.

“You feeling ok (y/n)?” Connor spoke softly, meeting gaze with you through the rear view mirror. “I know what you heard could be… traumatic… but it doesn’t change the way we think of you. You’re still you.”

You nodded in seldom before fidgeting with your fingers.

“That guy is just a fucking prick.” Gavin grit his teeth, “Thinks he’s clever with his ‘self appreciation’ bullshit.” You turned to look at Gavin, fingers snapping as you revisited what he’d said.

“No wait… he might have been onto something.” You began, a small smile on your face.

“That’s bullshit, don’t fall for it, all he wanted to do was make me look like a dumbass.” Gavin retorted.

“For once, I agree with Gavin, whatever that guy said, if it didn’t relate to this investigation, it was utter bull.” You frowned at Hank’s statement before shaking your head.

“No it made sense.” You argued, “In the news, you always hear about people’s accomplishments and opinions, your revolution for example, Connor was telling me about it.” You pointed out.

“I think she has a point.” The android agreed, nodding along and turning to face Gavin’s and you in the back seat, “Markus led the revolution with the public’s opinion because he showed them that he cared about himself and his kind… if we show the public that (y/n) is a proud member of society who is contributing heavily, she’s untouchable, we’d have shut down their operation.” Connor pointed out, pausing abruptly, “That won’t stop the FBI from repeating their schemes with someone else though.”

“Wait, hang on,” Gavin jumped in, “What if we sell this story as an anonymous tip, straight to the news anchors that the FBI are up to shit? That, along with coverage in (y/n), would ensure she remains untouchable and force the FBI to go on the down low. If we can send them a transcript of what Kamski told us about the whole ‘trying to replicate humans’ and shit, paired with the files that link Cyberlife to the FBI that Connor found, We’ve got a compelling case.”

“I suppose that could work…” Hank thought thoroughly, “It makes sense… instead of reporting to law… we’re reporting to the entirety of America… no one is gonna get a trace back, not even Kamski…”

“And the files I’ve located were documented through the duration of his absence from Cyberlife – there are no ties.” Connor reaffirmed, a smile on his face.

“Guys.” You breathed lightly, “I think we’ve just found our way out.” The car erupted in a chorus of cheers, your mind settling on the uneasiness and foreignness in your head. It may not have been your exact same brain, but it was still yours, and you were proud of yourself to say that you were still you despite that – self appreciation after all.

———————————————————  

It hadn’t been long before you had returned to Gavin’s apartment to spend the night, both the Lieutenant and Connor deciding that Gavin and you should spend some time to relax and take a break away from the investigation which you were eager to comply with.

You were aware that the two had to file out paperwork and update the Captain on the case, already having discussed with Gavin on what the cover story was going to be, as a way to hide the truth about your presence.

But that wasn’t something you were currently worried about, it didn’t matter so much as to when the government would be exposed, right now, it was about getting your cover story as the “homeless girl who raised money for charity” on the air. It would be a guarantee that the FBI would drop the charges after your news segment, thus, case closed.

Introducing you to the world was also going to prove to be a bit more challenging as Kamski had predicted, with people watching everywhere, it had been decided that once the news about the FBI had been covered, you’d enter the police station in search for help and youth accommodation, that way you would be able to get back to living life without any suspicions. It was a far stretch to plan so much, but the main point of protecting your being was secured, along with the eventual exposition of the American Government.

“We can’t stop the FBI from everything.” Gavin admitted, reviewing a new missing person’s case. “I think they’ve replaced you with this kid already… it’s disgusting.” He passed over the file, allowing you to read the contents despite the clearly labeled ‘classified’ stamp. The information provided was already a big clue as to what had happened, but knowing that you couldn’t help this poor kid was troublesome.

“I know…” you mumbled, passing him back the report sadly, “And even if our tip stops them now… they’re the FBI… they’re pretty much invincible. It sucks that we live in such a world.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Gavin agreed, a beer to his lips as he took a sip. “The world’s a fucked up place.”


	8. You Saw Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return to the DPD isn’t at first, the most easiest thing single handedly — but hopefully things turn out ok.

Stepping back through the DPD after a week of being absent felt like being the new kid at school. Of course, while Connor would never experience the luxury of hundreds of children ogling in interest as you walked through the corridors, he was sure he could empathise with those who did.

The attention disposed on the trio hadn’t really caught Hank’s eye at that moment, the older male opting to occupy himself with his phone, tapping away a message to you, currently staying at his place, while an update on the situation was underway.

Out of the men, Gavin felt the most vulnerable. While it was true that he could feel exactly what Connor felt, he had a more sensitive taking to the ordeal. With every officer he berated staring at him in surprise as he walked along side the android and lieutenant, he quickly began to realise just how far he had gone to soften up, even if some old habits died hard.

Gavin glared daggers at the coffee machine, deciding that spitting at his work colleagues was just taking a gigantic step backwards into the fiery pit of hell. The machine couldn’t feel, it wouldn’t know if he stabbed it with a knife or glared daggers into its parts, coffee machines couldn’t feel, just as toasters and the sandwich press and the vending machine in the break room. The little precinct Roomba drove by, muttering a tiny “excuse me” towards Tina Chen before continuing on its way absentmindedly. The detective exchanged a look between the household items and Connor in thought.

“Fuck.” He mumbled, a hand reaching upwards to scratch his head frustratedly, “I am not feeling empathetic for a fucking toaster.”

Connor gave him a sideways glance as they reached the shared desks of the lieutenant and himself, offering a knowing smirk. “I saw you glaring at the coffee machine on the way in before your heart rate dropped dramatically… then you proceeded to stare at the toaster, sandwich press, vending machine, Rupert-“

“Ok I get it.” Gavin hissed, backtracking to raise a brow in confusion. “Wait, the fuck is Rupert?”

“The Roomba.”

“The fucker has a name?!”

“May I remind you that you turned to look at me before your heart rate decreased again? You clearly felt affectionate towards inanimate appliances.” Gavin stared at Connor in disbelief before shaking his head in dismay.

“Fucking androids.” He grumbled, almost too pleased to find that Hank hadn’t been listening in on their conversation and instead chose to direct Connor’s attention to the photocopying room.

“Can you grab the report? It just printed.” He tapped the android on the shoulder, eyeing him as he nodded and wandered off.

Gavin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, plopping into Connor’s seat and resting his feet upon the table’s surface.

“So…” Hank bemused, “Feeling sorry for a vacuum cleaner eh?” The detective shot him daggers before Hank gave a silent chuckle and raised his hands in defence. “Calm your tits Reed— I was only messing with you.” Gavin continued to stare icily into the lieutenant’s eyes, clearly unimpressed, “But I do get what you mean… how do you tell if Rupert wants to suck dirt or dick?” He ducked as Gavin threw a paper ball at him, a compilation of old papers from the waste basket by his foot. Hank laughed again.

“The easy answer to that, is that Rupert’s function is to clean floors, and not to engage in romantic relations.” Connor spoke up, offering Hank the files he’d gathered.

“Well the easy argument here is that your function is to find and eliminate deviants, and not to be a free person with their own will.” Gavin retaliated, a playful smirk on his face.

Connor paused, LED flickering a desperate yellow as he stared incredulously at the detective like a deer in headlights. “Oh my rA9.”

Hank sighed before patting Connor on the back, “Kid, no need for the existential crisis, the obvious answer is that your programming is artificial intelligence while the fucking toaster and shit are purely mechanical.” The older man seemed proud to have known the difference, congratulating himself on his knowledge.

His victory was short lived however, when the sound of the Captain’s office door squeaked open, and his voice had called for the trio.

Gavin sighed, lazily standing up and correcting his clothes. “Let’s get this shit over with.” He mumbled.

Connor lead the way as Hank and Gavin trailed behind him, one by one climbing the steps as each revised the cover story they had planned. The door was closed, they were all inside and the session begun, Fowler sitting expectantly at his desk, hands folded and fingers laced together.

The three men, each from a different time, stood and began to talk.

“The progression for the case has turned negative.” Connor began, “As I’m sure you are aware captain, the recent news activity has revealed that the girl we were after is in fact, a homeless teenager with good deeds.”

Fowler sighed before waving a hand. “I know.” He agreed, “The FBI called last night, the case is closed.”

Despite the muscles in his face only remembering how to frown, Gavin was smiling triumphantly, along with the remainder of his team, the secret of succession unbeknownst to their captain.

The smiles disappeared almost instantly.

“They said something along the lines of misdirected evidence, I’m not sure if I buy into their bull crap but—“ he eyed the three in front of him. “If it gets my best men back in the work field doing their actual jobs and none of the fed’s shit, I’m not going to say anything.”

“Thank you sir.” Gavin said, nodding his head in turn.

“I must say.” Fowler eyed the detective, squinting in his direction before shaking his head in disbelief, a slight laugh escaping his mouth. “Whatever you two did to Reed, he’s a changed man.”

Gavin immediately glared. “I haven’t fucking changed!” He bit back his tongue at the realisation of the hypocrisy behind his tone, but the captain only snorted and waved a hand.

“Sure Reed, I’ll pretend no one saw your panicked look when you saw the toaster.”

Gavin could only groan in protest as his face turned beet red, a hand smacked over as an attempt to cover up the damage to his tough persona’s reputation. “I haven’t gone soft!” He exclaimed, denial evident in his posture as the men in the room laughed lightly. He wanted to scream and deny it ever happening, make it seem as if they were dreaming. But he knew himself that he couldn’t just erase his progress, if not for him then your sake. “I haven’t gone fucking soft you dipshits.” He repeated.

Gavin knew he had.


	9. So Good to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting around is kinda boring, except when there’s tea to spill and drink.

* * *

“So, did you make the call?” You asked Connor, fidgety and restless with your anticipation.

It had been a week after your cover story was released to the American public, your good deeds matched with documents that were somehow perfectly forged by Connor, sold the story like diamonds.

And just as according to plan, the FBI has told the captain to drop the case. A laughable excuse of “misdirected evidence” that only the four of you would laugh at, your life was now on a stable, untouchable track. You felt relieved, setting a reminder to personally thank Elijah after your final act of justice.

“Yes, and transferred all the files, we’ll hopefully see the story this afternoon.” The android replied, a smile at his lips. “After this… there really isn’t much else that we can do.” You nod in agreement as you sat on the couch beside Hank, fingers fiddling with your sleeves. Whatever happened now, it was going to change a lot of things, which you could only pray were for the better.

Gavin barged through the bathroom door, a mischievous smirk at his lips as he directed his attention to the opened six pack of beers that Connor had bought. “Did I miss anything?” He asked, the cap popped off the bottle and tossed away carelessly.

“Not really, the call has been put through but apart from that, everything else is fine.” You said, turning away from the TV to look at the detective. “Come join us.”

“What, and have a cosy family reunion? I think the fuck not.” He scoffed, rolling his as he kept his distance, choosing to stand behind the three of you with arms crossed.

“Rude.” You simply said, shrugging in a playful offence, a hand up in the air as you gave him the finger.

“Ouch, my ego is hurt so much.” He said sarcastically.

“Gavin, If I wished to die, I could metaphorically speaking, climb up to your ego and jump to your IQ level.” Connor imitated an explosion sound as his hand outstretched in a motion of something splattering. You stifled a giggle as Hank roared with laughter, the detective’s face showing no sign of amusement.

While he would have jumped at the opportunity to punch the android months ago, he found that now it was just playful banter, too which he too, stuck up a finger and showed it off to Connor. “Sit and rotate motherfucker.”

“I would if I could Detective, however I am not equipped with the necessary anatomy to perform such tasks.” He winked in a charming way, and soon the young man was a blushing piece of meat that wasn’t entirely sure how to overcome the embarrassment.

“Fuck you.” He said, turning away to stare at the front door, suddenly deciding that the wood was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen.

“I would if I could but as stated before-“

“Ahh! Shut the fuck up!”

The room was filled with laughter, the outburst from Gavin proving to have been a large source of entertainment for the remaining humans on the couch. You wiped a tear from your eye, snorting as Hank doubled over wheezing.

“God, both of you just go fuck each other already.” You chuckled, earning a playful glare from Gavin.

“Ok you shut up too.”

You shrugged at his response, turning to face the TV once more and continue to view the cartoon that was on the air. A rerun — from an old show that had ended back in 2018, Adventure Time showcasing characters you loved. To you, it had only just ended when you were abducted, so to see it once more was as if time never sped up.

“Jesus, that thing still airs?” Hank said, the colours from the screen appearing bright and lively.

“That thing ended years ago… I feel too old.” Hank stared at Gavin after his comment, deadpanned expression on his face.

“You’re too old. Jesus.”

“It’s like time did just fast forward.” You said thoughtfully, a smile at your face as you stared intently. “It’s nice to see this show… it’s a shame it had to end.”

“Well, as they say, all good things must come to an end.” Connor piped up, a smile of his own displayed. “It appears to have been quite a good show for it’s time.”

“Yeah, it was.”

The room went silent, the only noise that could be heard was the slight muffled tones of the TV playing the episode, but even that was awfully quiet. The four of you decided to watch the remaining episode, with Gavin taking a seat on the floor in front of you.

You braided his locks absentmindedly, in which he apparently didn’t notice until he felt a dead weight when he turned his head sharply, the look of utter betrayal in his eyes. A hand ruffled through his hair, untangling the weaves you’d knitted as he shifted away from you for good measure. You giggled lightly at that before turning to see Connor, a mischievous look in his eyes as he winked over to you.

By the time Adventure Time had ended, Hank had been occupied with his phone, a snort as he showed Gavin and you a photo of the detective with braids in his hair, seemingly captured from a first person perspective.

You looked at Connor laughing, the android shrugging in delight. This was something you didn’t mind getting used too.

With a glance at the clock, the time had read 4 pm, the six o’clock news airing not to long away. There was time to kill, to which Connor had suggested a game of canasta, and Gavin groaning in displeasure.

“No fucking way am I playing that stupid card game.” He frowned, but your begging of him to join in was what made him cave in.

After twenty minutes, the rules were explained and you were split into two teams, Connor and Gavin versus Hank and yourself. It was a slow start, with you being new to the game and having never played before, but eventually the pace quickened and not even ten minutes in had Hank and you taken victory.

“Yeah ok, daddy daughter duo winning and shit.” Gavin said sourly, “Come on Tincan, I picked you so that we could actually win!” Connor laughed and plucked Gavin’s cards from his hands, fanning them into the table for everyone to see.

“You seem mistaken, it appears as if you had four cards you could have potentially placed down, two creating a complete set, one cleaning a dirty, and the other creating a canasta. Instead, you chose to pick up cards and throw them away.”

Gavin rolled his eyes as he folded his arms. “Yeah ok.”

“Someone seems like a sore loser.” You teased, offering a hi-five to Hank in triumph.

“Oh shut it daddy daughter duo.” He smirked, gathering the playing cards as he began to shuffle them once more. “All right- second round, and this time-“

But his words, for the third time that day, had registered you unresponsive, the label to which he’d given your relationship with the lieutenant causing a bittersweet sensation to build up behind your eyes. You tried to shake the thought of your own parents away, but the failure to do so only build up frustration.

Connor was the first to notice your lower heart rate, and within seconds of the tears beginning to spill, he had pushed his chair back and swept you out of yours, carrying your shaking form towards Hank room to soothe you, the trails of “It’s ok, I am here.” being left behind for the DPD officers.

Hank stared in concern after your form. “What the fuck did you do?” He said, staring at Gavin accusingly.

“The fuck you think I did? I haven’t touched her!” He defended, glancing back at where you had been sitting. “She was fine one minute… the next she’s crying!”

Hank shook his head, uncertain as too what had gotten you so upset in the first place, before feeling the vibrations of his phone ring and fishing it out of his pocket.

It was Connor.

Frowning, he placed the phone on the table for Gavin to view, answering the call and turning it to loudspeaker.

You sniffles as a movement could be heard. “I’m sorry Connor…” your voice was a loud whisper, as if you had directly spoken out loud. A sniff followed your words as your sobs echoed from the device, clearly indicating that the two of you were currently in an embrace where your voice was right next to Connor’s ear, enabling the audio biocomponent to pick up on every word you said.

“It’s ok, it isn’t your fault.” Connor’s own voice came through as if he had been speaking to them, crystal clear. “I understand how you feel.” Another shifting noise.

“It isn’t his fault… I just… it reminded me of…”

Connor hushed you softly, “It’s ok to feel the way you do…” he hummed.

“What am I gonna do?” Your voice squeaked as you sobbed once more, faint patting sounds coming from the reassuring gesture of Connor rubbing your back.

“We’ll figure something out… I’m sure Hank and Gavin will help.” You had moved quickly at that response, something audio could not present to either Lieutenant or Detective. “I see… it would be hard to do so if they were to decide to move elsewhere…” Connor said.

“What are they talking about?” Hank mouthed to Gavin. The former could only shrug with a frown.

“Then… I will.” There was a lengthy pause. “I- I mean… only if… only if you feel that-“

“No…” your voice cut in. “I-i’d like that…” there was another pause before the sound of air fluttering out echoed. A kiss.

“Did she just kiss him?” Gavin asked.

“Shh, shut the fuck up I’m trying to listen!” Hank said hastily, a frown on his face as he stared in concentration at his phone.

“Thanks Con…” your voice came out tired and heavy, “I love you…”

“I…” Connor hesitated, before the sound of another kiss being placed was heard, “I love you too (y/n)…”

The looks of utter surprise were bestowed on the two’s faces, each shocked to the point of not knowing what else to say. Had they just heard the both of you confess your love to each other? It didn’t feel right.

“You’re…” their eyes snapped back to your voice, bewildered as to what else you could possibly say and why on earth Connor had insisted the eavesdropped on the conversation. “You’re the best brother ever.”

The two men almost burst out loud in laughter, a sense of relief that their first suspicions were incorrect and a teenager most definitely hadn’t just fallen for an android designed to be in his thirties.

But it made sense as to why you had been upset originally, it didn’t take a genius to figure it out, and now, Gavin felt bad for the teasing he’d done.

The call had dropped after that confession, leaving the two in silence as they processed what they heard.

“So Connor is willing to become her legal guardian.” Gavin stated.

“I suppose so…” Hank said, a sigh following as he rubbed at his face, “Fuck… another mouth to feed…”

“Well, on the bright side, she’d be under Connor’s care, meaning you technically don’t have to care for her.” Gavin pointed out, “They could move out and bam, android outta your house and outta your hands.” The cards that Gavin abandoned had been picked up to fidget with once more, the sound of the plastic flickering between his fingers as he dragged a nail across the surface, repeating the process over and over again.

“True, no more wakin’ up early.” Hank laughed at the thought, but he frowned soon after when he realised that despite the annoyance the things Connor came with, they’d also become things he’d miss terribly. He was torn, he knew that Connor didn’t sleep, there wasn’t really a bedroom for the android who wore the same thing and simply sat on the couch so he desired to enter stasis. The little personal belongings he had were simply kept in the small bedroom drawer in Cole’s room.

Hank stared at the door. He hadn’t been in there personally for years. It was once offered to Connor, but the android had refused to touch anything but the drawer, for every time he did, he’d pick up in traces of the little boy’s DNA among the thick layers of dust, and every time the results read back a “Cole Anderson”, it made him feel saddened that he would never get the chance to meet him.

Gavin followed Hank’s gaze before sighing. “I ain’t good at… fuck, sincerity…” the lieutenant looked at him, “But… perhaps… I dunno… maybe it’s time that the room got a second use?” Gavin had been aware of the accident the day it happened, he’d seen the reports, the photographs, the side notes, he’d heard about the guy too high to operate and the android that couldn’t save Anderson’s little boy. He would never understand the pain it brought him, but in this time of need, he was willing to dim down on the asshole façade and try something gentler.

“Connor makes you happy…” he scratched the back of his neck, “I mean… shit… you adopted him like… not even a day after the revolution and you were so damn proud…” he paused, unsure if he should continue on. “But… (y/n) also needs a family.” He began to worry when the older man looked away and back at the door, standing up silently and trudging towards it.

“Maybe you’re right.” He nodded his head, a hand grasping the door knob as he twisted it open and pushed it aside. “Maybe this house could do with another Anderson.”

Gavin spluttered in disbelief. “Wait, I didn’t mean adopt her- I-I mean! If you want then sure, but I was actually-“

Hank had retreated from the room as you reappeared with Connor at your side, the look on your face smiling brightly as you made your way over to the table.

“Sorry about that.” You have a knowing look towards Connor. “I got caught up in something.”

Gavin paused to stare at Hank.

“So… did we miss anything?” Connor had taken his seat once more beside Gavin, eyeing the now open door to Cole’s bedroom. A questioning glance was thrown towards Hank undetected by you, but quickly switched once he’d gotten an answer through a text.

“Uh… no… we were waiting.” Gavin said quickly, remembering what he’d said before, “Sorry if I-“

“Oh! No it wasn’t anything you said.” You waved a hand, snatching the cards from his grasp as you began to deal them out, “But I forgive you regardless.” You added, picking up the cards in hand and fanning them out. “We have about 30 minutes before the news is on, think we can fit a tie breaker?”

 


	10. Acceptance in Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finalisation of another end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop! All done! I’m quite proud ngl, of this tiny thing... I know this one is kinda short but it’s judt here to wrap up any loose threads.
> 
> :)

The certificate was printed onto thick, creamy card, letters flashing in a bold and golden font, two signatures and a date to complete the form, legalising what it had promised.

Gavin stared at it, eyes scanning the sacred paper as he smirked up at the lieutenant, who was perched on the edge of his work desk. “So, you finally fucking did it.” He slid it across the surface and handed it back to Hank, who excitedly placed it back in the folder it had come from, careful as to not crease it.

“Yep, it’s goin’ right next to Connor’s on the wall, which is right next to Sumo’s.”

“You know how soft that makes you look… right?” Gavin snorted, feet propped up on his desk with a cup of coffee in hand, courteous of Connor.

“Yeah well… soft ain’t too bad a thing… and you would know that.” He gave the Detective a knowing look, chuckling as he rolled his eyes.

“Ok… for the record, Rupert is a pretty chill dude.”

“You dump your crumbs onto the floor specifically so that he comes to you.” Connor’s voice echoed from the other side of the precinct, as he made his way over to the duo. He stopped beside Gavin, offering a coffee to Hank before smiling.

“So, what are we discussing?”

“This.” Hank said proudly, pulling the document out once more to show off to his android son, “It’s done, she’s legally apart of the family.” The certificate was placed into Connor’s hands as he stared at the paper, scanning it expectantly.

It reminded him of his own certificate, the exact location hanging on the wall, making him feel more loved than he could have ever been. He knew a piece of paper didn’t indicate anything in actual fact, but knowing that he was recognised by the greater community felt nice too. A smile ghosted his lips as he returned the file to his father.

“I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to see it.” He informed.

“Does she know what little plans the two of you have made?” Gavin asked, an eyebrow quirked in response.

“Nope! It’s a surprise.” Hank beamed, “You should join us back at ours after work, come celebrate with us.” He took a sip of his coffee, delighted to find it made the way he liked to perfection.

“He’s good isn’t he.” Gavin nodded towards Connor, a drink of his own coffee following. “Yeah sure, I’ll join you guys, I’ll pick up some beer and a cake or some shit.”

“Sounds nice.” Hank nodded thoughtfully, before eyeing the time on Gavin’s desktop computer and turning to Connor. “We better finish up that paper work, we’ve got a fuckton to complete before the end of the day.”

“I’ve already completed mine.” Connor announced.

“Ah yeah, I forget your robo-brain can do them like that… ah well, you can help me.” Hank said, tugging the sleeve of the android as he went. Connor gave Gavin a wave goodbye before following after the lieutenant, missing the faint smile and cheerful wave that Gavin returned.

He couldn’t have cared less of what others thought, he was Gavin fucking Reed and that was all that mattered to him. He was a good detective who was a hard worker, with friends and new hopes no matter how cheesy and cliché he thought it sounded — he was becoming someone he was finally proud of, self appreciation and all.


End file.
